Solíamos ser Los Merodeadores
by hyoriblack
Summary: En Hogwarts ellos eran los mejores amigos que podrían existir: Los Merodeadores. Pero cuando llegó la guerra destruyendo miles de vidas, también destruyó la de ellos. Su amistad nunca volvería a ser la misma, nunca volvería a existir una vez que terminara. Ellos no serían los mismos, nunca volverían a existir. Así era la primera guerra.
1. El elixir de la muerte

**Donde todo comienza**

La Sala Común de Slytherin era oscura aunque fuera de día y era porque reflejaba la mente de aquellos alumnos que, en esta generación, marcarían la diferencia para todos los sorteados en esa casa desde ese día en adelante. Porque aunque Slytherin tuviera a Salazar para hacerles mala fama nada iba a ser tan infuyente como Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, los mortífagos. Slytherin se convertiría en una casa prejuiciada y un simbolo de maldad.

Pero antes de Voldemort estaba Tom Marvolo Riddle y antes de los mortífagos estaban los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

Aquel día Tom Riddle estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea junto a su pandilla llamada Los Caballeros de Walpurgis: Avery, los hermanos Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber, Nott y Dolohov con quienes se reunían constantemente a hablar sobres sus muy parecidos ideales sobre la _pureza de sangre._

Tom era el líder, sin duda. Él era un líder nato y de aquellos que poseían un poder de oratoria expectacular, suficiente para poder manipular a una población entera. Era inteligente y discreto, sabía exactamente lo que hacía en cada paso planeado que daba desde sus comienzos en el orfanato y aún más en Hogwarts. Además era atractivo para muchos. La gente solía seguirlo y confiar en sus palabras, solían caer en una especie de encanto al estar frente a él y al escucharlo, sin cuestionarse sus palabras hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Ese día, Myrtle, una alumna de Ravenclaw, había muerto atacada por un _mounstruo_ en los baños de chicas del primer piso y el director Armando Dippet había enviado a todos los alumnos a sus casas (de Hogwarts) mientras se discutía con los directivos y académicos qué harían para enfrentar a la temible criatura de la oculta _Cámara de los Secretos._

- Mis Caballeros de Walpurgis - dijo Tom acariciando un anillo familiar en su mano - El gran momento ha comenzado. El mundo mágico ha despertado. Nosotros, los magos de sangre pura, tenemos poder en el mundo mágico y ahora sólo tenemos que ganarnos al resto de la población. Sé que hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles... cada vez que deseabamos el cambio y nunca llegaba... y una y otra vez, teníamos que intentarlo de nuevo. Continuar nuestra lucha.

Un silencio avasallador era lo único que separaba a Tom de sus amigos aquella noche mientras él hablaba apasionadamente de sus ideas, con un brillo en los ojos. Los llamados Caballeros de Walpurgis miraban y asentían frente a sus ambiciones y esperaban pacientemente a que continuara.

- Lo que soñamos por años... se ha convertido en una realidad. La muerte de Myrtle - pronunció con asco - se va a convertir ahora en el símbolo de los que queremos la pureza de la sangre. _El nuevo Orden. _El más preciado bien que tendrémos... - dijo recalcando cada palabra - Será nuestra propia gente, ¡Magos como nosotros! Y por esta gente y su bien vamos a pelear sin cansancio, sin perder nuestra valentía y nuestra esperanza.

Una nueva comunidad se está construyendo en el mundo mágico - continuó - y ese mundo mágico es nuestro reto y más hermosa meta. Aquellos que no lo entiendan merecen nuestra lástima más que cualquier otra cosa... Nosotros no le dirémos a los magos, ayuden y acepten a los de sangre impura porque estaremos demasiado ocupados diciendo: Ayúdense a ustedes mismos, sin importar si son Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw o Slytherin...Todos debemos tener la convicción de que hay algo mucho más grande que nosotros.

- ¿Tendremos que sacrificar mucho? - preguntó retóricamente. Su intención no era que alguien le respondiera pero uno de los hermanos Lestrange se aventuró con una broma.  
- Tendremos que sacrificarlos a ellos, tal como a Myrtle - señaló Rodolphus riendo  
- El sacrificio es la gloria, mi amigo - indicó Tom - El sacrificio que se hace por la comunidad es lo que hace a alguien caminar con la cabeza en alto. Nuestra creencia en la pureza de sangre debe ser _totalitaria _y nuestra voluntad _sobrecogedora. _Cuando convinamos 'creencia' y 'voluntad' en una misma línea... ¡Ni siquiera los cielos pueden negarse! ¡Y yo esperaré que cada mago y bruja que se respete se una a nuestras filas!

Los jóvenes magos no pudieron reprimir apláusos ante las últimas palabras así como algunos alumnos y alumnas que estaban en sus dormitorios o en los alrededores de la Sala Común se acercaban a escuchar el potente y vigoroso discurso de Tom Riddle.

- Así lo hubiese querido Salazar Slytherin quien jamás hubiera permitido la entrada de sangre sucias como Myrtle a Hogwarts. Así lo hubieran querido la mayoría de nuestros ancestros que llevaban los apellidos que nosotros tenemos ahora. ¡Y toda la responsabilidad de lo podrido que está nuestro mundo ahora recae en aquellos garantistas amantes de muggles que han condenado nuestras raíces! - dijo empuñando su mano - Yo he vivido con ellos...

Un murmullo general y sonidos de desaprobación sonaron en medio de la creciente multitud mientras Tom asentía en su sillón frente a la chimenea. Las llamas verdosas reflejaban su cara con un brillo color esmeralda que hacía que sus ojos se vieran completamente negros como los de una serpiente.

- Sí - dijo poniéndose de pie - ¡Yo viví con muggles y les puedo decir, mis amigos... Que magos y muggles NO DEBEN SER MEZCLADOS!  
- ¡Sí! - exclamaron muchos  
- Hogwarts nos separa desde que llegamos para que compitamos entre nosotros y pensemos diferente sobre nuestros ideales. Díganme, ¿no parece esto una aberración de espíritu para los magos y brujas? Pero y si no fuera así, si todos nos uniéramos con un sólo fin entonces nadie en el mundo podría quitarnos eso... ¡Así que tenemos que velar por ese lazo! La esperanza de nuestra gente. La garantía del futuro de los magos y brujas no es una idea vacía sino un _plan_: La carne de nuestra carne. La sangre de nuestra sangre y el espíritu de nuestro espíritu. La continuación de nuestra raza - murmuró - Nuestra promesa es la continuación de nuestra raza _pura_  
- Por la continuación de nuestra raza pura - dijo Dolohov  
- ¡Por la continuación de nuestra raza pura! - exclamaron todos

Los años pasaron en Hogwarts y Tom sólo adquirió más magos y brujas que lo siguieran a su causa así como detractores que creían que era un pobre loco con delirios de grandeza que nunca llegaría a ser alguien en la vida. Sólo muy pocos, entre ellos Dumbledore, supieron desde un incio que Tom era una verdadera amenaza. Para el anciano mago eso había quedado claro el día en que había ido por él al orfanato y lo había conocido.

Decía una mujer de ese orfanato que una vez dos niños habían seguido a Tom a una cueva y nunca habían vuelto a ser los mismos, demasiado sorprendidos y asustados por algo que el pequeño niño había hecho frente a ellos. Pero, ¿qué era lo que tenía Tom Riddle? En los últimos años de Hogwarts había habido un suicidio en el colegio. Una chica de séptimo año de Slytherin se había lanzado desde la Torre de Astronomía para terminar con su vida. Los rumores decían que había sido una novia de Tom Riddle, pero él negaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido una novia. Finalmente, después de una larga investigación, nunca pudieron dar con un culpable y todo terminó como un lamentable accidente debido a la supuesta depresión de la muchacha.

Tom había logrado convencer a mucha gente de seguirlo, hombres y mujeres por igual. Pero una vez que salió de Hogwarts sorprendió a todos sus más fieles fanáticos al marcharse sin dar mucha información. Algunos dijeron que simplemente no pudo con sus planes y decidió desaparecer avergonzado mientras otros decían que perfeccionaba sus habilidades en el extranjero para regresar aún con más poder. Ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Tom regresó luciendo como una persona completamente distinta a recuperar y comandar a sus antiguos Caballeros de Walpurgis. Él ahora se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, el señor tenebroso y mejor mago de todo el mundo. Sus seguidores, impresionados y a la vez intimidados, decidieron quedarse a su lado y fueron re-nombrados como _Mortífagos._ Pero Voldemort quería algo más que la simple palabra de cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Quién será voluntario?  
- Yo, mi señor - dijo una atractiva y jóven mujer de cabello oscuro  
- Una mujer - dijo con tono algo burlón - Una mujer se entrega como voluntaria por sobre todos ustedes, ratas cobardes  
- Mi señor - interrumpió ella con seguridad - Crecí escuchando lo que los otros decían de usted en la época de Hogwarts y mi admiración creció año a año. Es un honor finalmente conocerlo y si me lo permite, desearía ser su _más fiel vasallo._

La chica hizo una reverencia mientras Voldemort esbozaba una sonrisa maligna de medio lado y se preguntaba por la identidad de aquella bruja llena de pasión juvenil y algo inocente. Muy equivocado estaba al pensar que podía ser un error tenerla en sus filas, considerando que luego se daría cuenta de que ella era la _única_ persona que lo seguiría hasta el final del mundo si era necesario.

- Dime, mujer, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
- Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black, mi señor  
- Bellatrix Black - murmuró rondándola y mirando a los demás Mortífagos - Aprendan de la señorita, caballeros. Aprendan de su interés y vigor.

Todos asintieron algo asustados mientras observaban a la mujer que temblaba pero no de miedo, sino de emoción, ante estar frente a Lord Voldemort por primera vez.

- Entregame tu brazo, Bellatrix - dijo Voldemort creyendo que la mujer no pasaría aquella prueba de fuego y preparado para eliminarla de sus filas.

A cambio de eso la mujer levantó la manga de su vestido hasta lo más arriba que puedo dejando su brazo al descubierto, estirándolo firmemente y acercándolo a él.

- Mi brazo es suyo, mi señor - dijo la mujer sin mirarlo a los ojos como si fuera indigna para él  
- Mírame, Bellatrix - dijo Voldemort complacido ante la muestra de lealtad de aquella mujer

Cuando la chica de diecinueve años fijó sus ojos negros en los ojos de él sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda electrizándo su cuerpo. Voldemort sonrió al verla y entonces Bellatrix se enamoró perdidamente del único hombre que llegaría a importar en su vida desde ese momento en adelante y por el cual sería capaz de dar su vida.

El mago colocó la punta de su varita contra el antebrazo de Bellatrix y sin pronunciar palabra una marca similar a un tatuaje comenzó a dibujarse en la piel de la mujer mientras sentía el ardor tan común de una quemadura: Una serpiente furiosa salía de la boca de una calavera mientras un ligero olor a piel quemada llegaba a la nariz de ambos magos y Voldemort esperaba que ella entrara en pánico pero en vez de eso, un brillo de emoción corrió por los ojos de la bruja.

- Nunca se arrepentirá de escogerme, mi señor - dijo Bellatrix observando su brazo con cierto orgullo.

Ante ese acto valiente de la mujer los demás mortífagos comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre Voldemort para recibir su marca tenebrosa en el brazo también y demostrarle lealtad a quien ya se perfilaba como el mago más fuerte e importante de todos los tiempos. Era el año 1970, el año en que comenzaría a tejerse el levantamiento de Lord Voldemort y los Mortífagos.

**Rock n' Roll**

_5 años después... _

Había sido un pésimo día y lo único que quería era dormir y descansar el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía después de la tontera que había ocurrido en Transformaciones pero no podía porque abajo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sonaba fuertemente una estúpida canción de Led Zeppelin que llegaba a hacer retumbar los vidrios y se hacía una idea perfecta de quien era el que estaba escuchando esa música.

- ¡Sirius Black! - gritó Lily desde el balcón entre los dormitorios de las piezas - ¡¿Podrías apagar eso?!

El muchacho, sentado en un sillón con los pies apoyados en la mesa la miró y cantó provocándola: _Hey, hey mama said the way you move, gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove._

Y después de esa frase, a la vez que comenzaba a sonar la batería en la canción, Sirius golpeaba la mesa como si fuera él quien estaba tocándola. La canción era _Black Dog_ y por la condición secreta de animago del muchacho, era su favorita. Pero Lily bajó enfurecida con su jaqueca a detener el tocadiscos que sonaba fuertemente gracias a un hechizo _sonorus._

- ¡Pero, hey! - exclamó  
- He tenido un día horrible y no me ayuda que pongas música a todo volumen en este momento - dijo sacando el disco de vinilo y arrojándolo - Ahora, espero que me dejen dormir

Después de unos cuantos silvidos y pifeas de desaprobación la muchacha se fue de vuelta a su dormitorio algo preocupada de que todos creyeran que se había portado como una arpía. Pero... Realmente no era un buen día y se auto justificaba. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y tapó su cabeza con una almohada blanca para relajarse por fin cuando lo escuchó nuevamente. La música a fuerte llegando a sus oídos: Gimme Shelter / The Rollings Stones.

- Y ese es Potter... - murmuró furiosa y levantándose de nuevo

Otro vistazo a la Sala Común desde el balcón y Los Merodeadores que tanto odiaba estaban pavonéandose como si fueran ellos la banda de rock que sonaba desde el tocadiscos. Obviamente, no los culpaba realmente a ellos sino al séquito de niñas tontas que estaban allí baboseando por ellos y aumentándoles el ego. Incluso Remus, a quien tenía en buena estima, estaba ahí leyendo la carátula del disco de vinilo de la colección permanente que tenían los chicos allí.

Para más remate fumaban como si nada dentro de la Sala a pesar de que estaba prohibido, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Ella era una _prefecta_ así que no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar por el simple hecho de estar harta de quedar como una perra para el resto de los alumnos que no se demoraban nada en defender a Los Merodeadores.

- Potter - murmuró - Sé que ese álbum es tuyo  
- Claro que es mío - dijo sonriendo - ¿Quién más tendría tan buen gusto en la música como yo?

La pelirroja giró los ojos, le quitó el cigarro y lo apagó contra su zapato.

- ¡Evans! - reclamó  
- Esto está prohibido y lo sabes. ¿Qué crees que te haría Mc Gonagall si se enterara?  
- Oh, entonces lo haces por mi bien - dijo lanzándole un beso - Gracias, pelirroja  
- No lo hago por tu bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos - De hecho ya te viene bien un castigo Potter. Y tú, Remus Lupin, esperaba algo más de ti como Prefecto que simplemente sentarte a ver como tus amigotes rompen las reglas del colegio.  
- Lo siento, Lily - dijo Remus dejando un vinilo de Janis Joplin sobre la mesa  
- Permiteme solucionar esto - dijo James rápidamente colocándo una nueva canción en el tocadiscos y bajándole el volumen

La nueva canción también era de los Rolling Stones, era 'She's a Rainbow' y el castaño no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a cantarsela porque Lily era como un arcoiris para él. Lily usaba en ese momento una camisa de color celeste y sus jeans así que comenzó por la frase _'¿Alguna vez la haz visto vestida de azul? Ves el cielo frente a ti. Y su rostro es como una vela, de blanco tan claro y pálido ¿Has visto a una dama más bella?'_

_- _Esto no me hace gracia, Potter - dijo Lily intentando no reir  
- Yo creo que sí, Evans - dijo James subiendo a la mesa para seguir cantando apasionadamente a pesar de que no era ni remotamente afinado.

El chico apuntaba a Lily Evans mientras cantaba a todo pulmón sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea y los demás alumnos reían. Ella no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y sentarse en el sillón con una expresión divertida de enojo y gracia a la vez, hasta que el tocadiscos sonó estrepitosamente y comenzó a sonar una nueva canción. Let's Spend The Night Together / The Rolling Stones.

- Lo siento, maricas - dijo Sirius mientras cantaba - Paparara, papa parara  
- Hablando de arruinar un buen momento - dijo su amigo de gafas algo desilucionado  
- ¡Vamos a pasar la noche juntos Potter! - cantó Sirius - ¡Ahora te necesito más que nunca!  
- No tienen remedio - dijo Lily rodando los ojos y preparándose para partir a su dormitorio de nuevo  
- ¡Vamos a pasar la noche juntos también, Evans! - gritó el moreno sin ningun respeto  
- Ya quisieras - respondió la chica molesta - James, ¿por qué no le pones una correa a tu amigo?  
- ¿Una correa? - una brillante idea se encendió en la cabeza del chico  
- Y Black, una cosa más: TU FAMILIA APESTA

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras se dio media vuelta para partir pero las palabras del chico moreno, 'Espera, espera, espera' mientras detenía la música y corría a alcanzarla. James no se podía quedar atrás así que los siguió y eventualmente también lo hicieron Remus y Peter. Lily se arrepintió de haber dicho algo en ese momento porque realmente no quería contar lo que había pasado.

- Mi familia apesta - dijo Sirius - Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora, es complicado saber a qué exactamente, ¿no crees Evans? ¿Tú a qué crees que apesta?  
- ¿No puedes tomarte nada enserio por una vez? - le dijo la chica  
- Mm... ¿Azufre? Yo diría que una mezcla perfecta a vejez, azufre y estiércol  
- ¿Qué pasó, Evans? - interrumpió James - ¿Regulus te estuvo molestando?  
- ¡Pues sí! Y lo sabrían si hubieran ido a la clase de Transformaciones de hoy pero por supuesto están demasiado ocupados faltando para quedarse aquí a fumar y a escuchar rock  
- Mira, Evans. No nos pongamos a discutir demasiado que el rock y el cigarro están muy por sobre Transformaciones con Mc Gonagall. Ahora habla. ¿Qué mierda hizo Regulus?  
- Pensé que Regulus estaba un curso más bajo que nosotros - puntualizó Remus confundido  
- Ajá - dijo Lily - Pero Snape no.  
- ¡Quejicus! - dijeron los cuatro simultáneamente  
- Su nombre no es Quejicus - matizó la pelirroja - Pero... No importa.  
- ¡Ah, no, Lily! - dijo James - Ya estoy demasiado involucrado en esto y vas a hablar  
- Si te interesa saberlo, Potter, Regulus fue a buscar a Snape en medio de la clase de Transformaciones para decirle que _algo_ había pasado.  
- ¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? - preguntó Sirius  
- Oh, cielos, ¿Habrán encontrado a Flint amarrado en el baño como lo dejamos? - preguntó James  
- No deberían encontrarlo hasta unas dos horas más - susurró Peter mirando el reloj  
- ¡Por Dios, chicos! - dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia - Aparecieron todos los cuerpos de los magos y brujas que habían desaparecido durante este año y el año pasado  
- ¿Qué? - dijeron los cuatro palideciendo  
- Todos

_Flashback_

- Todos juntos a la cuenta de tres - dijo Mc Gonagall - 1, 2, 3 _Armorios_-

El encantamiento fue interrumpido mientras la puerta se abría sonoramente y entraba Regulus Black. Todos los alumnos en sus pupitres miraron hacia atrás para saber de qué se trataba la interrupción y el menor de los Black, tan arrogante como su hermano, le dijo en un tono poco respetuoso a la profesora que el Slughorn la estaba buscando con _suma urgencia_ en las mazmorras. Confundida y todo, la bruja se fue.

- Hey, Snape - dijo Regulus acercándose - ¿Qué haces sentado con esta sangre sucia?  
- ¿Qué quieres, Black? - le respondió el chico con tono glaciar. Lily ni siquiera se molestó.  
- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, vamos  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- ¡Sólo vamos! - dijo ayudándolo a guardar las cosas de vuelta en su bolso.

Luego de hacerle un gesto al resto, varios de los Slytherin que estaban en el salón de clases se levantaron de sus pupitres y se fueron, pero los demás alumnos de Gryffindor no le tomaron mayor importancia ya que se odiaban a muerte y siempre salían con cosas raras. Ese, por supuesto, no era el caso de Lily. La pelirroja guardó tranquilamente sus cosas y se preparó a seguirlos esperando un poco para que no fuera obvio. Una vez que los encontró en un patio interior, se escondió tras una muralla gruesa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Snape  
- Observa - dijo arrojándole un periodico con una fotografía de un centenar de brujas y magos colgados desde el cuello en la mitad del Callejón Diagon llevando sacos en las cabezas - Los desaparecidos del último tiempo  
- ¿Qué mierda...? - preguntó otro chico quitándole el periódico  
- Mi madre me lo envió con una carta fuera del horario de correspondencia así que dudo que algún otro alumno lo sepa pero, ya sabes, _sangre sucias._ Todos ellos.  
- ¿Qué decía la carta? - preguntó Snape tragando saliva  
- Que ha comenzado la rebelión de los Mortífagos - dijo Regulus con una nota de orgullo - Comenzarán a matar a los sangre sucia y ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá salvar a los alumnos de Hogwarts de lo que les espera  
- ¿No es un poco pronto para decir eso? - replicó Snape intentando bajarle los humos al asunto  
- No - dijo Avery tajantemente - Ya es humillante la cantidad de sangre sucias que hay estudiando en Hogwarts últimamente y todo gracias al amante de niños de Dumbledore. Nosotros tenemos que pararlo desde adentro mientras estémos aquí.  
- ¿Y cómo harás eso, Avery? - interrumpió la pelirroja

Haciéndole honor a su casa, Gryffindor, la chica de quince años no iba a simplemente quedarse en silencio esperando amenazas de parte de los de Slytherin a pesar de que por dentro se muriera de miedo. Después de todo, no eran más que un grupo de decerebrados matones e hijos de papá que no podían hacer demasiado por ellos mismos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo Mulciber - ¿Qué tenemos aquí?  
- ¿Te atreves a dirigirnos la palabra, sangre sucia? - dijo Regulus - ¿No te basta con saber que Voldemort está listo para matar a gente como tú? Aish, esta perra enserio-

El chico rodó los ojos irritado sin terminar su frase mientras le arrojaba el diario encima y ella se shockeaba por la fuerte imagen. Sin duda, no era un diario común y corriente. Era el diario que leían ellos, _ese tipo de personas. _Los Slytherin, los Mortífagos, los Black. Letras brillantes color esmeralda se leían como titular: _El nuevo orden._

- Ahora largo de aquí, sangre sucia - dijo el chico  
- ¿Y sino qué? - desafió ella, mirando de reojo a Snape quien tenía su vista puesta en el suelo  
- ¿Sino qué? - dijo comenzando a reir - Realmente quieres que te demos una paliza, ¿no es cierto, Evans?  
- ¿Ah sí? - dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo - Pues, vamos a ver quien le da una paliza a quien Regulus Black  
- Hey, ya basta con esto - dijo Snape poniéndose al medio - Claramente hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora que pelear contra Evans. Hay que llevar la noticia a la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras...  
- Mucha razón, Severus - dijo Avery mirando a Lily y recogiendo el periódico del suelo - Tenemos que volver a nuestra Sala Común a llevar la noticia mientras Evans le lleva la noticia al resto de los sangre sucia del colegio como ella.

La chica lo miró intensamente. Si las miradas pudieran matar a alguien, la de Lily hubiera matado a Avery en ese mismo instante, pero él en vez de inmutarse le arrojó el periódico sin ninguna delicadeza y sonrió provocativamente. El ánimo estaba tan tenso que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo.

- Esto recién comienza, Evans - dijo Regulus levantando las cejas - A ver si sales viva de esta guerra. Saludos al imbécil de mi hermano.

Una vez que se retiraron Lily se quedó analizando esas palabras un momento antes de volver a darle una mirada a la foto en el diario mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda y una sensación de nauseas se posicionaba en su estómago. ¿Realmente estaba comenzando?

_Fin del flashback_

- Aquí está el periódico - dijo Lily pasándoselo a los chicos - No creo que sea buena idea que muchos lo vean ya que... bueno, podría cundir el pánico  
- Ustedes - dijo Sirius mirándo al resto de la Sala Común - ¡A los dormitorios, ahora!

Su cara de furia y su orden en tono grave y ronco fueron tan potentes que todos los presentes se retiraron a los dormitorios sin querer llevarle la contraria, después de todo Sirius aveces era genial pero otras veces realmente daba miedo. Ese era uno de los momentos en donde daba miedo.

James miró el periódico con Remus y Peter intentando leer por sobre sus hombros. El castaño no tenía nada que temer porque era _sangre limpia_ pero ya a sus cortos quince años ese tipo de cosas hacía que lo invadiera una rabia de aquellas que era difícil controlar y difícil de explicar. Y eso le estaba comenzando a pasar en ese minuto.

- ¿A ver si sales viva de esta guerra? - preguntó. Lily asintió. La reacción que obtuvo de eso fue el castaño tirara con fuerzas el periodo a la chimenea - ¡INCENDIO!

El papel comenzó a consumirse por las llamas mientras cenizas calientes y humo se levantaban y salían hacia el resto de la habitación.

- No toleraré que esos imbéciles anden haciendo amenazadas dentro de Hogwarts - dijo colocándose una chaqueta encima - Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. Me parece que tenemos que ir a sacarle la mierda a ese grupo de hijos de puta y a dañar sus perfectas y _puras _caras.  
- Bueno, Evans, fue un gusto - dijo Sirius colocándose una chaqueta también - Y te pediría disculpas por Regulus si lo considerara mi familia, pero lamentablemente no es así. Me lo pido esta tarde - dijo haciéndose tronar los nudillos  
- Si Mc Gonagall pregunta estamos en nuestro dormitorio - le dijo Remus a Lily  
- ¿Tu también, Remus? - preguntó Lily algo preocupada - Gárgolas, no quería realmente que fueran a golpearlos cuando les conté todo esto. Sólo quería que dejaran de poner la música a todo volumen...  
- Sólo estaré ahí para calmarlos en el caso de que sea necesario, como siempre - la tranquilizó el rubio  
- Te diré como funciona esto, Evans - dijo James - Hoy día una amenaza, ¿mañana qué? ¿El puto de Voldemort llega con toda su parafernália ridícula a las puertas de Hogwarts? Mi padre me enseñó una cosa en la vida: Cuando algo te molesta, lo dices y cuando algo te molesta demasiado, lo mueles a golpe.  
- No se metan en problemas - pidió la chica por última vez  
- Demasiado tarde - dijo Sirius

La puerta de la Dama Gorda se abrió mientras los cuatro chicos se perdían cruzando el umbral. Lily no sabía que pensar, si estar agradecida o no, pero ciertamente la cosa se estaba volviéndo más grande que ellos. Sólo meses atrás, todo era algo ridículo que no iba a llegar a ningun lado y los magos y brujas decían que la moda de Voldemort pasaría tan rápido como había comenzado. Hoy, ya era otra cosa. Una amenazada de muerte para los que eran como ella, para los que defendían a los que eran como ella y para ella. Demasiado real, demasiado cercana.

La voz de Regulus Black sonó una vez más en su cabeza como una burla, _a ver si sales viva de esta guerra_. ¿Era hora de comenzar a preguntarse si de verdad lo haría?

**El Día de la Victoria**

_ Me enamoré pérdidamente en... días... Esta noche conocí a sus padres. Su madre es tan encantadora y su padre es todo un caballero. Fue la primera vez que entré a una mansión, pero todos parecían sencillos y humildes. Incluso él... Su pieza era una mezcla de Rock n' Roll y Quidditch... Ahora no puedo evitar reir mientras lo pienso... Espero que no sea demasiado tarde... Espero que James aún quiera estar conmigo..._

- ¿Qué tanto escribes en ese diario? - preguntó una chica de casi dieciocho años, desde la cama frente a la de Lily  
- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, hermana? - preguntó la chica sonriendo y cerrando su diario de vida  
- ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué saben adolescentes como nosotras del amor...?  
- Hay un chico en mi escuela... - dijo sonriendo  
- ¿Allí estuviste todo el día? ¿Con el chico? ¿Mamá y papá saben? - preguntó cada vez más escandalizada - Lily, ¿estabas en la casa de un chico?  
- Sólo me invitó a conocer a sus padres - dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa - Es lindo... tierno... muy caballeroso y atractivo... Su nombre es James  
- James - repitió - ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?  
- No importa, hermanita - dijo la colorina sonriendo y apagando la luz del velador  
- Espera - dijo Petunia encendiéndola de nuevo - ¿No era James ese chico que odiabas?  
- Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho - dijo riendo - Sólo hay un paso entre el odio y el amor...  
- Oh, Lily, por Dios... No seas patética. ¿Hablando de amor como una quinceañera?

Como siempre su hermana contraatacaba cada vez que ella tenía un segundo de felicidad con comentarios mordaces y desagradables que la hacían regresar a la tierra de la realidad. Lily no podía evitarlo desde el primer día. Ella era una romántica y solía ver lo bueno en la gente. Solía perdonar también. Solía guardar sus victorias y logros para ella misma en vez de compartirlos para que así, Tuney, pudiera brillar frente a sus padres.

- Este tipo, James... - continuó ella - ¿Es tu novio?  
- No - respondió ella  
- ¿Por qué has ido a su casa entonces?  
- Oh, Tuney... ¡Lo he arruinado todo! - dijo Lily - Por favor, eres mi hermana ¿Puedo contarte todo?  
- Supongo que sí... - dijo sin mucho interés  
- Está bien - dijo sonriendo

El odio de Lily Evans hacia James Potter era conocido por todos en Hogwarts, en su familia y hasta en la familia de él, y había durado seis años desde que lo conoció en el Expresso hasta las últimas vacaciones. El tipo era engreido, altanero, egocentrico y en definitiva una serie de adjetivos que ella aborrecía, además de un abusivo alumno que molestaba a los demás. Pero a la vez tenía que reconocer que tenía cosas buenas... Era brillante, gracioso, buen estudiante, buen jugador de Quidditch y según lo que ella pudo observar desde lejos esos años, un increíble amigo.

Mucha gente no se preocupa realmente de ese tipo de cosas a su edad, pero James realmente parecía ser uno de aquellos amigos leales que harían hasta lo imposible por proteger o defender a quienes quería. Él incluso la defendió a ella, muchas veces, cuando una que otra vez comentarios desagradables o murmullos hablando de ella sonaban por los pasillos. Aveces le gritaban _sangre sucia_ y mientras ella fingía que no le importaba, James iba a defenderla.

- ¿Qué es eso de sangre sucia, Lily? - preguntó Petunia  
- Nada, sólo una tontera - le aseguró ella sonriendo  
- Si James es tan idiota y petulante... Entonces, ¿qué cambió? - continuó confundida  
- Todo - matizó Lily - Este año cuando regresamos a la escuela, él... simplemente había madurado. No sé que le habrá pasado en el verano, pero ya no se comporta como un idiota... Al contrario, parece tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. Él incluso...  
- ¿Incluso qué?

_Entró a la guerra, _pensó Lily. Pero no, no podía decirle eso o su hermana le diría también a sus padres y luego vendría una preocupación desbordante sobre el tema. Era más seguro si su familia nunca sabía que en el mundo mágico había una guerra.

- Incluso él parece haberme olvidado... - dijo Lily esbozando una triste sonrisa - He escuchado que está saliendo con una chica llamada Hanna que conoció en Beauxbatons... Una academia francesa - aclaró  
- Tal vez sólo quiera... sacarte celos  
- ¿Realmente lo crees?  
- Bueno, por algo fuiste a su casa hoy, ¿no?  
- Eso fue porque el profesor Binns nos puso deberes... juntos...  
- Oh - se desanimó Petunia - Aún así estás muy joven para tener un novio, hermana, yo creo que ese James no es para ti  
- Quizás tengas razón... - dijo Lily acomodándose de nuevo en su cama

Un picoteo sonó tres veces en la ventana y las dos chicas terminaron su momento de hermanas para mirar. Lily se emocionó al ver que era la lechuza del chico en cuestión con una carta en el pico mientras Petunia recordaba que los fenómenos se enviaban cartas con lechuzas, rodó los ojos y se giró para dormir. Aveces aún había algo de Lily y Petunia... Otras veces, era como si no tuvieran nada en común salvo un apellido.

Lily abrió la ventana tan emocionada y apurada como podía estar mientras recibía la carta para luego abrirlay leerla.

_Hey, Lily_

_¿Quieres salir mañana?_

_James_

Eso decía la carta. James necesitaba sonar genial pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía escribirla así que le pidió a Sirius que encontrara las palabras precisas mientras él las escribía. "Hey Lily, ¿quieres salir mañana?" fue todo lo que Sirius le dijo y en realidad, era brillante. A él el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Parecía que la pelirroja ya no lo odiaba o al menos se habían llevado de maravillas esa tarde.

- ¿Entonces... de verdad, pero de verdad crees que ya no me odia? - preguntó por octava vez  
- Mira... - dijo Sirius quitando la vista de su libro de motocicletas - ¿Quieres que te preste la moto mañana?  
- Sí  
- Entonces cierra la boca de una vez. Ya te dije que sí - dijo rodando los ojos  
- Pero... ¡No me puedo equivocar de nuevo con ella!  
- ¿Y qué se yo? Lily no es el tipo de chicas que frecuento usualmente. La mayoría de las chicas simplemente se te avalanzan encima cuando les gustas... Ella no. Pero sí parecía algo tímida y sonrojada hoy, ¿no? Eso no es común en ella  
- ¿Crees que le gusto a Lily?  
- ¡Presta atención a lo que te digo!  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Recuerdas a la Evans de los últimos seis años? ¿La que te gritaba y arrojaba cosas o rodaba los ojos cada vez que hacías algo genial?  
- Sí  
- Bueno - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Hoy día decidió reirse y celebrar cada estupidez que hiciste y rodó los ojos sólo cuando me burlé de ti... Para mi está claro, amigo. Yo creo que la pelirroja está loca por ti

James sonrió mientras dejaba sus gafas en el velador y se acostaba boca arriba con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

_Actualidad..._

- ¡Rápido, dame tu mano! - dijo una radiante Lily Evans colocando la mano de su esposo sobre su vientre de embarazada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio como si intentaran escuchar algo cuando el bebe pateó de nuevo justo sobre la mano de James que sonrió automáticamente, lleno de felicidad.

- ¡Wow! ¿Lo sentiste?  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo sentí! - dijo Lily riendo - Está dentro de mi, siento todo lo que hace recientemente  
- ¿Pero es la primera patada? - dijo emocionado. Sus ojos brillaban  
- Técnicamente la segunda - dijo sonriéndole - ¿Nunca has pensado que somos demasiado jóvenes para tener a este bebe?  
- Sí, definitivamente lo somos... Pero a la vez, lo tenemos todo  
- Y hablando de eso, ya que estamos en una guerra... Creo que sería prudente hacer un testamento  
- Lily, nadie va a morir - dijo comenzando a besarla para que dejara el tema  
- Ya sé que no, pero si es que pasara - dijo interrumpiendo y realzando aquella condición - No quiero que Harry quede en la calle  
- Le dejaremos todo - contestó rápidamente dándole besitos en el cuello - Y un poco a Remus  
- Bien - dijo abrazándolo - Porque la guerra no acabará  
- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo separándose un poco para mirarla - ¿Cómo que no acabará?  
- Bueno, ya cumplió diez años...  
- Evans, te prohibo este tipo de habladurías en mi casa  
- ¿Nunca pierdes la fe? - dijo acomodándose en su pecho  
- Si perdiera la fe, ¿qué me quedaría? - dijo abrazándola sobreprotectoramente - Mira, Lil, incluso podría durar cien años... Pero sé que acabará.  
- ¡¿Cien años?!  
- Es una posibilidad  
- No... Yo quiero ver cuando la guerra termine. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando era más pequeña mis abuelos me contaron cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial de los muggles terminó... La gente se besaba en las calles de felicidad, todos salían con banderas a celebrar... Se llamó "Día de la Victoria en Europa". Una celebración mundial, ¿sabes? Me dijo que nunca ha habido una celebración así de nuevo y que en algunos lugares duró hasta 30 días... Lleno de titulares por todas partes, "Por fin estamos en paz" y fuegos artificiales... Yo quiero ver el día de la victoria en el mundo mágico...  
- Lo sé - dijo haciéndole cariño sobre su cabello - Y me rompe el espíritu estar encerrado... Aveces simplemente quisiera salir a pelear en vez de estar escondido.  
- Hay gente allá afuera peleando por nosotros - respondió besándolo en la mejilla - Buenas noches, mi amor

**El Elixir de los Muertos**

El sonido de la aparición rompió el silencio seguido de los sonidos de tres pares de pies resonando contra el suelo de madera algo vieja, típica del casco londinense. Luego, la respiración agitada y quejumbrosa de esos tres chicos mientras Sirius abría la puerta del departamento dejando entrar a Remus y a Peter, quienes lucían cansados, impresionados y llevaban heridas pequeñas.

- ¿Un trago? - preguntó yendo inmediato a la barra  
- Oh, Dios, mi cabeza va a explotar - dijo Peter tirándose sobre el sillón - Me aturdieron con fuerza  
- Creo que tengo algo de poción revitalizadora - dijo Remus buscando en un bolso - ¿Ahora qué?  
- Lo perdimos - dijo Sirius con voz fatal  
- Todo fue mi culpa... Y del estúpido clima - siguió el rubio con la mirada perdida - ¡Clima de mierda, estoy harto de la lluvia y de la jodida nieve y que ya llevemos como 6 años en invierno contínuo por culpa de Voldemort!  
- Cálmate  
- ¡Y ahora Brent está muerto por mi culpa...! - dijo con la voz quebrada  
- Remus... ¿Estás llorando? - preguntó Peter impresionado. Luego se hizo para adelante en su asiento para corroborar si su amigo lloraba  
- No es tu culpa - dijo el moreno - Estoy cansado de escuchar que te culpes por todo así que simplemente déjalo. ¿Cuántos años esperas durar en una guerra si sigues culpándote así?  
- Arruiné la misión más difícil y asquerosa que habíamos tenido que-  
- ¡Ya está hecho! - interrumpió - No voy a quedarme dándole más vueltas. Al contrario, espero olvidarlo  
- Yo también espero olvidarlo... - reconoció Peter - Es mejor así, Remus. Dumbledore no está enojado...

_Flashback_

_No sólo el Ministerio tenía gente nueva. Los mortífagos tenían gente nueva. Por eso la Orden del Fénix decidió tener gente nueva también, sobretodo ya que algunos se habían retirado temporalmente como los Potter, los Longbotton y Marlene. Alex ayudó a reclutar a algunos después de un análisis cuidadoso dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Gente que apoyaba la causa._

_ El debut de los nuevos en la guerra había sido un pequeño percanse con los inferious la noche anterior que se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes y peligrosos. Además de crepar como en un inicio, ahora podía arrojar y levantar cosas (usualmente personas también) y golpear. De tanto en tanto intentaban morder y la luz y el fuego ya no les afectaba tanto como antes así que cuando atacaban en masa eran realmente difíciles de vencer. _

_ Dumbledore además había traido a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, como había hecho con ellos antes. Dentro de esos alumnos estaba Bret, un chico de Hufflepuff que de hecho conocía a Los Merodeadores por haberse topa con ellos antes de que salieran de Hogwarts y los admiraba. Por eso se ofreció a salir con ellos aquel día. _

- Absolutamente no - dijo Dumbledore - Esta misión es arriesgada  
- ¡Por favor!

El joven y delgado muchacho rubio de mejillas rosadas estaba tan feliz y emocionado como ellos lo estaban en 1976. Lamentablemente, esa emoción no duraba mucho una vez que se daban cuenta en lo que se estaban metiendo. Sirius lo miró con algo de culpabilidad... Ellos ya estaban perdiendo su juventud en eso pero traer a chicos nuevos y jóvenes era triste y desmoralizador.

- No, Bret - dijo Remus  
- Pasen a mi oficina - dijo el viejo mago dejando entrar sólo a los tres Merodeadores

La oficina de Dumbledore, en su casa, era muy distinta a la que tenía en Hogwarts. Esta al ser más privada tenía un montón de objetos extraños y que se movían mecánicamente similares a juguetes a cuerda. Fawkes estaba ahí, de seguro seguía a su dueño desde su casa hasta el colegio dependiendo de donde se encontraba.

- Sé que se escabullían en las noches para ir al Bosque Prohibido  
- ¿Qué? - dijeron los tres. Sintieron pánico de que todo este tiempo el mago hubiera sabido que eran animagos y que le estaban ocultando información mientras todo tipo de excusas pasó por sus cabezas.  
- Y no me interesa saber para qué iban tanto - dijo guiñándoles un ojo - Eso ya está en el pasado supongo... Quizás no me gustaría saberlo tampoco. Pero alguna vez escuché al señor Potter decir que no había nadie, ni siquiera yo, que conociera tanto como ustedes el Bosque.  
- Potter siempre exagera - aseguró Sirius con rapidez  
- De hecho esperaba que fuera cierto lo que el señor Potter dijo... El Bosque Prohibido nunca ha sido mi lugar favorito en el castillo. Reconozco que evito adentrarme demasiado por esos lugares... Claro, algunas partes son encantadoras pero hay otras que... Ustedes sabrán  
- Sí - dijeron los tres al unísono  
- Así que, tomen asiento y no tardemos más en esto - dijo sentándose el también

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos y rescelosos mientras hacían lo que el hombre les pedía y se encontraban en una situación muy similar a los castigos y retos que enfrentaban en la oficina del director en Hogwarts. Esta vez, claro, Dumbledore estaba turbado por la guerra y no por una traverusa de ellos.

- Nicolas Flamel - dijo en tono solemne  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Peter. Sus amigos y Dumbledore lo miraron algo impresionados  
- Oh, señor Pettigrew, no me haga dudar del plan escolar de Hogwarts a estas alturas de mi anciana vida  
- Lo siento - dijo avergonzado. Sus mejillas y orejas rápidamente se pusieron rojas.  
- El profesor Binns de hecho, lo contempló en su plan escolar - le aseguró Remus - El alquimista que creó la piedra filosofal...  
- Así es, muy famoso por lo demás. Es un buen amigo mío... De tanto en tanto nos reunimos a charlar pero por la guerra últimamente no he tenido tiempo de verlo. Una lástima, sin duda  
- ¿Y es verdad que es inmortal? - preguntó Peter  
- Nació en el siglo XIV y sigue vivo, por supuesto que es inmortal - dijo Sirius indignado  
- Es inmortal - dijo Dumbledore como si nada - La gente suele recordar a Nicolas por haber creado la piedra y por ser inmortal pero creo que nadie, salvo amigos cercanos, saben que él ha creado mucho más que la piedra filosofal.  
- ¿Otra piedra? - preguntó Remus  
- Algo así... un diamante negro, el "Elixir de los muertos". Es el contrario de el "Elixir de la vida" y sirve para volver a la muerte a aquellos que, naturalmente, deberían estar muertos.  
- Los inferius  
- Entre otros. Lamentablemente, Nicolas no estaba muy contento con esta piedra y la forma en que la consiguió así que decidió esconderla sin decirle a nadie donde salvo una persona. Él creyó que yo tendría la suficiente capacidad para decidir si la piedra debía permanecer escondida o si de hecho, era necesario utilizarla.  
- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo - Si tiene tan sólo la mitad del poder que tiene la Piedra Filosofal podríamos deshacernos de todos los inferius  
- Tranquilo, señor Black, tranquilo. Admiro su apasionante reacción pero me temo que no tengo demasiadas respuestas. Verá... para hacer un "elixir de los muertos", Nicolas obtuvo un poco de muerte. Y no. No mató a nadie, pero utilizó a alguien ya muerto por una simple casualidad. La piedra fue una casualidad, un accidente colateral que provocó la Piedra Filosofal mientras era hecha.  
- Por eso la escondió - dijo Remus  
- Sí. Y la piedra yace en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, en la tumba de la persona que dio origen a la piedra... _El Bosque esconde muchos secretos_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Remus al asumir que su realidad cercana era profanar una tumba para robar un diamante creado con elixir de un muerto para ir a matar inferius. Y él sabía en donde estaba esa tumba. En el lugar más al norte del lago, en donde ya casi terminaba y comenzaba a entrar como una pequeña laguna al bosque para crear una vegetación mucho más humeda y fría... Había una cruz bastante artesanal hecha con dos palos podridos y casi cubiertos de musgo.

- ¿Quiere que...? - preguntó Sirius. Para Remus era obvia su expresión de incomodidad pero el moreno se esforzaba mucho por aparentar tranquilidad ante la situación.  
- Yo sé donde está - dijo Remus - O al menos eso creo  
- Supongo que podría ir yo si el señor Lupin prefiere decirme la ubicación... Pero creo que en un bosque tan basto, incluso con buenas indicaciones podría ser complicado dar con el lugar-  
- Sí. Está en el lugar más recondito del bosque... A un lugar que sólo yo he llegado transformado en hombre lobo  
- Irémos - aseguró Sirius - No digo que me muero de felicidad pero... He estado rogando por una misión hace un tiempo...

_Después de meter algunas cosas útiles en un bolso partieron al Bosque Prohibido, pero Remus no había mentido. Era un lugar lejano y de casi imposible acceso al que no habían ido antes, ni siquiera como animagos. Las temperaturas ya estaban bajas de por sí, pero llegando más al norte caía agua nieve una vez más. Los inicios del Lago por ahí, que eran de menor tamaño que más cerca de los terrenos del castiño, estaban completamente congelados y se podía hasta caminar por ahí._

_- _Bueno, maricas, hay trabajo sucio que hacer - dijo Sirius tomando una pala desde el bolso  
- La pregunta es si encontraremos algo - dijo Remus tiritando y enterrando su pala en la tierra - Hasta donde sé, Flamel inventó estas piedras hace siglos...  
- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo - dijo Peter

Unas horas después sumidos en la oscuridad de la madrugada y al borde de una hipotermia, golpearon algo con la pala por lo que se pusieron a separar la tierra con cuidado y dieron con una especie de cajón de cristal sellado. Dentro de él yacía un cuerpo perfectamente mantenido como si sólo hubiese muerto horas antes y justo sobre él estaba el diamante negro. Era una niña de unos doce años y todo indicaba que era la hija de Flamel.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos observando, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Algún voluntario? - dijo Sirius  
- Paso - dijo Remus apoyándose sobre su pala  
- Paso - repitió Peter  
- Bien...

Sirius se resignó y apoyó la punta de su pala en una de las aristas del cajón para hacer palanca provocando que el cristal se rompiera. Su rostro lucía apasible y hasta angelical, y su cabello rubio platinado había crecido hasta quedar como una verdadera colcha suave debajo de ella.

- No sé que estamos haciendo - dijo Remus  
- Dumbledore puede ser un tipo bien morboso aveces... - dijo Sirius - Pero bueno, si esta mierda hace que detengamos a los inferius, hay que hacerlo - dijo agachándose a tomar el diamante.

Cuando lo tomó con sus propias manos estaba tan frío que casi sintió que los dedos se le helaban, pero entonces algo aún peor ocurrió. Perder el contacto con la piedra hizo que la niña se descompensara a una velocidad anormal mientras Remus se llevaba la mano a la nariz para protegerse del olor putrefacto y Peter se ponía a vomitar ahí mismo. Sirius miró hacia a otra parte con una expresión de horror y asco.

- ¡Devuelve el diamante! - dijo Remus  
- No, ya vinimos por esto - dijo arrojándoselo hacia sus manos - guardalo mientras me encargo

De mal humor y asqueado por el olor tomó la pala para volver a tapar los restos del cuerpo con tierra pero se dio cuenta como lo que quedaba de huesos y mandibula desaparecía y terminaba de hacer el proceso natural que el diamante había detenido por siglos.

- Larguémonos de aquí

El olor humedo de la tierra se impregnó una vez que pasó el olor y luego un crujido proviniente desde los árboles del bosque los alertó. Los tres, ya con un instinto desarrollado por sus condiciones de animago y más aún por las secuelas de la guerra, se giraron automáticamente con un reflejo animal a la vez que apuntaban con las varitas.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - dijo Peter con la voz firme. Sirius lo miró de reojo, sorprendido. Últimamente su tímido amigo les estaba siguiendo los pasos y se convertía en un fuerte soldado.  
- Soy yo, no me hagan nada - dijo una voz familiar. Más pasos se escucharon hasta que una silueta oscura salió del bosque hasta encontrarlos. Bret.  
- Niño - dijo Sirius rodando los ojos mientras bajaba la varita - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Pues... Los seguí  
- ¿Cómo? Pasamos por partes increíblemente-  
- ¡Difíciles! - dijo emocionado - Me costó seguirles la pista y a ratos los perdí, pero... Lo más complicado fue ver en esta oscuridad y sobretodo con esta tormenta. Tuve que usar Lumus Máxima pero... creo que algunas criaturas se molestaron porque me atacaron y si no corro, me matan.  
- ¿Lumus Máxima en el Bosque? - preguntó Sirius - ¿Por qué no mejor tiras fuegos artificiales a la próxima?  
- Tranquilo, nadie vio-  
- ¿Alguien te siguió?  
- ¿Qué? Claro que no, lo hubiera notado - dijo negando con la cabeza  
- Bien. Tenemos que entrar a Hogwarts rápido y más vale que no nos retrases

El chico sonrió satisfecho por ser incluído en el grupo y se puso a caminar junto a ellos. Era una suerte que no hubiera alcanzado a ver el cuerpo de la niña o el shock hubiera sido suficiente para que quisiera dejar la Orden. Se encaminaron hacia el castillo de Hogwarts (que les daba la espalda a lo lejos) bordeando el río para no volver a adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido.

Hacía demasiado frío como para estar cómodo. Ninguno de los cuatro podía dejar de pensar en eso y estar demasiado consientes cuenta de sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia y tiritando por el frío, y era peor ahora que ya habían tomado el diamante porque nada más ocupaba sus mentes.

Cuando ya habían acortado la mayoría del camino, los tres Merodeadores se pararon en su lugar con el cuerpo tenso mientras Bret los miraba consternados. Habían escuchado algo dentro del Bosque y estaban en alerta. El chico de Hufflepuff no tenía todavía sus sentidos tan agudos como para notarlo. Un hechizo salió de entremedio de los árboles directo hacia él, pero Peter lo bloqueó rápidamente.

- ¡Corran! - gritó Remus. Los cuatro hecharon a correr mientras un gran número de mortífagos salieron del Bosque detrás de ellos disparando hechizos y maldiciones.  
- ¡Pensé que nadie te había seguido! - le gritó Sirius a Bret corriendo a todo dar  
- ¡No vi que nadie me siguiera! - se defendió el chico

Pero otros mortífagos salieron en grupo delante de ellos para hacerles una encerrona y se vieron atrapados por detrás y adelante. Sólo había un camino que podían usar, pero era peligroso. A medida que los hombres encapuchados se acercaban, los cuatro chicos se iban acercando entre ellos con pasos sigilozos mientras barajaban sus posibilidades.

- Tenemos que llegar al castillo - murmuró Peter  
- El lago es nuestra única opción - dijo Sirius

Miraron de reojo el lago congelado que se extendía hacia Hogwarts como un peligroso camino para ellos. Pero sí, era la única opción. El problema de los lagos de ese tamaño era que el hielo sólo era filme en las orillas y a medida que se profundizaba, la capa de hielo sólo era superficial y se podía romper. Aún así los cuatro echaron a correr en dirección al castillo rogando internamente para que el hielo no cediera.

Los mortífagos dudaron un poco en seguirlos hasta que uno de ellos gritó que no se acobardaran y los siguieran. El sonido de decenas de pies chocando contra el hielo era lo único que se escuchaba hasta que derrepente sonaba uno que otro crujido amenazante debajo de ellos haciendo que más de un mortífago se detuviera en su lugar por el miedo.

Sonó un trueno ensordecedor que hizo que los tres se giraran a mirar y notaron que Bret se estaba quedando sin aliento, era lento... No estaba preparado para esa misión. Recibió un golpe, otro y otro... Seguía corriendo pero se veía en su rostro que iba a caer desmayado en cualquier minuto.

- ¡Desmaius! - gritó Sirius  
- ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Remus  
- ¡Fiendfyre! - dijo un mortífago mientras una serpiente de fuego comenzaba a formarse  
- ¡Jodido imbécil! - le dijo otro golpeándolo en la cabeza

El hielo comenzaba a deshacerse con el calor que salía de la serpiente desembocada mientras los tres Merodeadores se ponían a correr de nuevo, Remus con Bret en el hombro. Peter se giró sobre su eje para intentar controlar el fuego que los perseguía pero no lo logró y entonces pasó lo peor que podía pasar. Remus se resbaló con el agua de la lluvia y a pesar de intentar mantener el eliquilibrio patinando, terminó volando por los aires para caer con un estruendo sobre el hielo.

- ¡Sale de ahí, Remus! - gritó Sirius

Él se sentó en su lugar intentando buscar a Bret, quien habría rodado lejos de él, y se dio cuenta de que la serpiente de fuego ya estaba sobre él cuando el hielo cedió y cayó. Se hundió como una bola de plomo pero al menos la serpiente lo siguió y apenas tuvo contacto con el agua helada, se evaporó.

- Malditos idiotas - murmuró Peter sintiendo como le hervía la sangre de rabia. Apuntó y pronunció algo inentendible en latin, haciendo que todos los mortífagos salieran volando junto con las placas de hielo. Ya era oficial que todos iban a hundirse ahí mismo. Sirius apuntó a Remus bajo el agua y gritó:

- ¡Expulso! - El rubio salió volando y fue a caer lejos, tiritando - ¿Estás bien? Dime algo  
- El diamante - murmuró el rubio tiritando - lo perdí  
- ¿Lo perdiste? ¡¿Cómo que lo perdiste?! - dijo devolviendose al hoyo que había quedado a mirar - ¡Por la mierda!  
- Lo... siento... - dijo con los labios casi azules - resbaló de mi bolsillo...intenté... atraparlo... pero mis dedos estaban entumidos... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho...  
- Ya está hecho - dijo intentando controlar su rabia. Nunca lo volverían a encontrar en el fondo del lago - Ahora vamos al castillo antes de que vuelvan los mortífagos o te de hipotermia.  
- Sirius, realmente lo siento - dijo poniéndose de pie  
- Deja de pedirme perdón a mi - respondió intentando despertar a Bret - Niño... ¡Niño!  
- ¿Qué? - murmuró medio dormido  
- Despierta de una vez, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que esos mortífagos vuelvan... ¿Y qué demonios hacían mortífagos en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo entraron...?  
- Yo no fui si es lo que intentas decir - dijo Bret sacudiéndose sus rodillas y poniéndose de pie  
- Recuerda que hay niños perdidos en Slytherin - matizó Peter - Niños muy perdidos

Sin darle más vuelta al asunto caminaron el último tramo de hielo hasta llegar a la rocosa y alta base de Hogwarts. Era una lástima, en momentos como esos, que existiera una regla que les prohibiera desaparecer dentro de los terrenos del castillo y que tuvieran que llegar al despacho de Dumbledore para que él los sacara del lugar. Por suerte podían subir la escalera desde la casucha donde se guardaban los botes.

Bret no dejaba de hablar en ningun momento. Peter intentaba llevarle el ritmo para que pasara un poco más desapercibido el hecho de que Sirius lo ignoraba completamente. Remus también iba en silencio, pero era por la culpa que sentía de haber perdido el diamante después de haber profanado la tumba de una niñita.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a cuestionarse por qué seguía las órdenes de Dumbledore, un haz de luz azul golpeó contra el marco de la puerta y sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Los mortífagos venían de nuevo corriendo tras ellos así que se pusieron a correr por las escaleras hacia arriba.

- Somos un blanco demasiado fácil - dijo Peter - Tenemos que dispersarnos y seguir subiendo por las rocas.

Los tres contemplaron las rocas en silencio aceptando el peligro mortal. Con la lluvia se pondría más complicado de lo que ya era, pero teniendo a más de una docena de mortífagos llegando a la escalera había que hacerlo. Remus decidió irse hacia la derecha, directo al viaducto y vio de reojo que el chico de Hufflepuff lo seguía.

Sirius y Peter se fueron hacia la izquierda pero distanciados entre ellos. El pelirrojo sabía que si lograba convertirse en rata la subida sería más fácil, pero a la vez era arriesgarse demasiado a que lo vieran los mortífagos. El moreno tenía un tiempo difícil intendando subir... Podía ser bueno en muchas cosas, ágil y todo, pero tratar de subir rocas mojadas no era una de sus especialidades.

Para Remus y Bret, los dos rubios, el viaducto estaba demasiado cerca y era su mejor opción para esconderse, y a la vez trepar hacia arriba pero muchos mortífagos dedicaban su atención exclusivamente a ellos. Cuando llegaron pudieron taparse con los pilares y luego llegaron a la base sólida de piedra para comenzar a subir.

- Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en casa esta noche - dijo Remus jadeando y empuñando su varita - ¿Tienes vista de donde están?  
- Creo que los perdimos - dijo asomandose a mirar - Están yendo hacia el otro lado  
- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Tú vas a la oficina de Dumbledore y desapareces mientras yo voy a ayudar a Sirius y a Peter  
- ¡Pero también quiero ir!  
- ¡Ya basta! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia - Ser parte de la Orden también significa seguir ordenes. Quiero que subas y le pidas ayuda a Dumbledore mientras yo voy al otro lado  
- Está bien, lo siento

El muchacho apoyó un pie con cuidado en una piedra, colocó su mano más arriba para afirmarse y cuando se dispuso a subir recibió un golpe en su mano que le voló un dedo, y por la impresión y el dolor, resbaló con la piedra mojada cayendo varios metros y chocando contra las rocas en el transcurso de la caída.

- ¡No!, ¡No! - gritó Remus con desesperación viendo como caía el chico. No había nada que hacer, había golpeado su espalda y su cabeza después de caer varios metros, e incluso desde arriba se podía ver que había muerto.

Por un segundo hizo un ademán de bajar hasta él pero una maldición casi le voló la cabeza así que, de la peor forma, volvió a pensar fríamente, tragó con fuerzas mientras intentaba calmarse pero no podía evitarlo. La rabia que sentía sólo se equiparaba con la desesperación y la tristeza. Sus manos y en general su cuerpo ahora temblaba y ya no era de frío pero si no salía de ahí, él sería el siguiente.

De una forma u otra se las ingenió para llegar arriba y noquear a varios mortífagos que cayeron igual que Bret, sólo que por las escaleras en vez de la dura roca madre. Algunos volvían a levantarse para seguirlos, otros no. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró con Sirius y Peter que venían con algunas heridas pero nada serio. El pelirrojo estaba algo aturdido y mareado.

- No puedo creer que una misión pueda salir tan mal - dijo Sirius intentando calmar su respiración - y que Dumbledore tenga jodidos mortífagos en el castillo  
- Hay que avisarle - dijo Peter apuntando al hielo a lo lejos - Diffindo Máxima  
- Necesitarás un poco más que eso, Pete - dijo el moreno sin mucha convicción. El hielo se rompía un poco, no demasiado. No lo suficiente para tragarse a los mortífagos que huían de vuelta al Bosque.  
- Chicos... - dijo Remus - Bret está muerto  
- ¿Cómo que está muerto? - preguntó Peter  
- Se cayó... Fue mi culpa  
- Mierda, termina con eso de que fue tu culpa  
- Le dije que subiera sin mí y lo botaron... - dijo Remus. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, aún por la impresión - No pude hacer nada por él... Nada. Sólo cayó frente a mis ojos...  
- ¿Dónde está?  
- Abajo del viaducto... Me siento tan culpable por su muerte - dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello con fuerza - Claro que soy responsable. Era un niño y era su primera misión...  
- Ya basta - dijo Sirius tomándolo por los hombros - Cualquiera de nosotros pudo morir esta noche con esa emboscada y este clima de mierda. Pude haber sido yo o tú o Peter, ¿sí? Bret nos siguió cuando no debía. No estaba ni remotamente preparado. Ni siquiera nosotros estabamos preparados...  
- ¿Lo vamos a buscar? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta  
- Debemos decirle a Dumbledore

Los tres chicos entraron al despacho del director, quien se encontraba en su pijama esperándolos. Se notaba que los esperaba mucho más temprano de lo que llegaron, pero a la vez se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que habían pasado, mucho menos que habían mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo con la voz calmada. No tenía que preguntar demasiado, ya que en la cara de los tres chicos se podía leer "Fracaso rotundo" - ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Gustan de algo de ropa seca?  
- Señor - dijo Remus - Bret nos ha seguido-  
- ¿Y dónde está?  
- Muerto

Por un segundo los ojos de Dumbledore se tornaron algo vidriosos, pero fue sólo un segundo. Remus estaba demasiado furioso como para haber tenido algo de tacto, lo que quería realmente era gritarle en la cara por haberlos mandado en esa estupida misión y cuestionar de una vez por todas, qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza.

- Hubo una emboscada de mortífagos en el Bosque Prohibido - dijo Sirius con seriedad - No sé si está al tanto, pero si yo fuera usted-  
- Me encargaré - dijo Dumbledore. Estaba algo consternado, no se podía negar  
- Bret está bajo el viaducto - Siguió Remus - ¿Podría encargarse de esto también o nos enviará a nosotros tres de nuevo?

La nota de rencor era tan profunda que Sirius y Peter lo miraron con reprobación.

- Yo me encargaré - respondió Dumbledore sin darle importancia  
- Y si quiere saberlo, perdimos la piedra. No, en realidad no la perdimos. Yo la perdí. Se me cayó al lago, en la parte más profunda... Supongo que eso nos deja justo donde empezamos, obviando la parte de haber tenido que abrir una tumba por supuesto.  
- Entiendo - dijo el viejo mago calmado - Está claro que todo esto fue una pésima idea, pero les agradezco profundamente. Ayudaré a que se desaparezcan para que descansen en el departamento del señor Black. Mañana... Tomen el día completo  
- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el rubio indignado  
- Remsi, creo que ya ha sido suficiente - dijo Sirius intentando contenerlo - Ven, ven aquí  
- ¡Suelta!  
- Silencio, Lupin - dijo con voz grave - hablaremos en mi departamento  
- Gracias, señor Black - dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

_Fin del flashback_

- Se acabó - sentenció Sirius - Ni una palabra más del tema  
- Al demonio con esto - dijo Peter levantándose y estirándose  
- ¿Por qué para ustedes es tan fácil? - dijo Remus - ¡Un chico murió enfrente mío!  
- He tenido gente muriendo enfrente mío los últimos años y nunca ha sido fácil - dijo el moreno - Pero ya es parte de esto.  
- Sï, bueno, como sea. Ustedes se han vuelto insensibles con el tiempo  
- Oh, vamos, no te lo tomes así  
- ¡Antes te hubieras enfurecido y te hubieses lanzado sobre los mortífagos para matarlos!  
- Es verdad - reconoció

_Cuando tenía un poquito más de pasión por vivir que ahora. _Ese fue el pensamiento más genuino que tenía Sirius al respecto, pero decirlo no era buena idea.

- "Nosotros los de ahora ya no somos los mismos". Ahora, si me disculpan me iré a dormir para borrar toda esta mierda de mi cabeza

La puerta sonó, no como si alguien la tocara, sino como alguien chocando contra ella estrepitosamente. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y levantaron su mirada hacia ella esperando lo peor... un ataque mortífago. O hasta una redada del Ministerio, últimamente eran bastante similares. Por eso cuando Sirius abrió la puerta se sorprendieron. John Thomas ensagrentado cayó sobre él y por poco al suelo, si Sirius no lo agarraba. Acababa de ser padre y estaba a punto de morir.


	2. Drunk in Love

- ¡John! - dijo sorprendido tomándolo para que no se golpeara  
- Si...Sirius... - murmuró - Andrew... ¿Dónde... Está?  
- No lo sé - dijo nervioso, algo tartamudo - ¡Remus, busca algo rápido! - El rubio y Peter se pararon rápido a buscar medicina y agua para él - John, ¿qué te pasó?  
- Mortífagos... - dijo haciendo muecas de dolor. El hombre se estaba desangrando  
- Hey, hey - dijo afirmándolo - Mírame. Te prohíbo que me dejes

Con mucha dificultad sacó un papel arrugado y manchado con sangre de su bolsillo y lo colocó torpemente en la mano de Sirius mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, ahogandose y tociendo. Remus y Peter se tardaban en regresar.

- ¡Por Merlín! - gritó Sirius - ¡¿Dónde está la poción?!  
- ¡No la encuentro! - respondió Remus  
- Resiste, John, por favor  
- Sirius... Esa carta... Dásela a mi mujer...  
- No, aguanta ahí  
- Dice que soy... un mago - dijo tociendo - Una explicación... Para ella y mi hijo  
- Claro, pero tú se la darás porque _no_ vas a morir

Lamentablemente después de entregar su mensaje y su carta John comenzó a tocer y a dejarse ir. No habría forma de salvarlo. Remus y Peter llegaron con las pociones una vez que John se había ahogado con su propia sangre y había muerto en los brazos de Sirius. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas como para haber podido hacer algo en primer lugar.

Un par de horas después de hacerse cargo de varias cosas, los chicos fueron a sus piezas a dormir cuando ya amanecía. Sirius abrió la puerta con la imagen del rostro de John clavado en su mente y sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de llorar pero no lo lograba. De tanto en tanto sólo lograba que sus ojos se llenara de lágrimas y luego... nada. No sólo ahora, sino siempre. Siempre desde que su padre le había enseñado que los hombres no lloraban a él y a Regulus.

Cerró la puerta despacio y se giró para encontrarse con Alex durmiendo en su cama. Alex era su novia, o algo así. Era más bien como el amor de su vida, pero no podían estar juntos legalmente porque su misión en la Orden era ser la pareja de un tipo del Ministerio que ayudaba a Voldemort, para sacarle información. Su nombre era Andros Huxley. La otra parte de su misión era hacerle creer al Ministerio que ya no trabajaba en la Orden del Fénix desde que había dejado a Sirius Black, y eso era porque el Ministerio creía que la Orden sólo servía para arruinar sus planes.

Andros Huxley era alguien conocido para Sirius desde antes porque pertenecía a una familia antigua y en su pasado, de tanto en tanto se topaban en algún evento social. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Sirius y Regulus fueron a un instituto mágico privado para hijos de familias mágicas que sólo tenían brujas y magos en cada generación. Ya en esa época, Sirius y Andros eran rivales pero por la diferencia de edad no alcanzaron a toparse demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts ni se dieron mucha atención entre ellos.

Andros sabía que Alex era del bando contrario pero estaba tan enamorado que no le importaba, aveces incluso la ayudaba un poco. También sabía que Sirius había sido su pareja en el pasado, todos lo sabían, pero asumía que eso había quedado atrás y que Alex le era fiel a él. Asumía que su contacto con Sirius era estrictamente relacionado con las misiones de la Orden del Fénix. Estaba _muy_ equivocado.

De tanto en tanto, como una vez a la semana, Alex le mentía a Andros para ir a ver a Sirius y hacían durante la noche lo que no podían hacer durante el día. Comer juntos, conversar, besarse y otros mandamientos de parejas. Los favoritos de Sirius. Esta era una de esas noches pero por la misión y luego por John, Sirius llegó cuando ya estaba amaneciendo y Alex tendría que irse al Ministerio a trabajar como infiltrada de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Alex? - dijo tirándose en la cama para abrazarla - Por fin estás aquí  
- ¿Qué hora es? - dijo despertando y estirándose  
- Más de las seis...  
- Te esperé hasta las cuatro - dijo besándolo - Ya tendré que irme  
- ¡No! - pidió - Llama y dí que estás enferma. Y a Andros dile que tuviste una misión o algo así  
- No lo sé... Tengo una reunión con toda la pandilla en el Ministerio - dijo fingiendo falsa emoción - Veré a Malfoy y a otros mortífagos fingiendo que no me conocen mientras me lanzan miradas asesinas... y yo los miraré fingiendo que tampoco sé quienes son. Mi vida es tan encantadora.  
- Te necesito esta vez - dijo abrazándola - Tuve una mala noche. Para ser sinceros una pésima noche. Sabes que no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara pero esta vez...  
- ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?  
- No lo sé... ¿días?  
- Sabes que tienes que dormir, Sirius.  
- John acaba de morir frente a mi  
- ¿John... Thomas?  
- Sí, aquí mismo en el departamento  
- Por Merlín - dijo tapando su boca con sus manos - ¿Cómo...?  
- Eso no importa. Todos mueren en la guerra... Nosotros estamos en la guerra, así que todos los que están a nuestro alrededor mueren... Como Bret, el chico que Dumbledore trajo el otro día.  
- ¡¿También murió?! - dijo sorprendida. Con suerte había alcanzado a verlo una vez  
- Hace unas horas. Todo es tan jodidamente triste... todo el tiempo.  
- Lo sé... Tus ojos siempre están tristes - dijo besándolo - Si tan sólo pudieras sacar esa tristeza que tienes... Pero ni siquiera te gusta decirnos lo que sientes a mi o a Remus, o Peter por último  
- No puedo hacerlo - replicó - Ni siquiera me siento furioso.  
- Sirius - dijo tomando su mano - Me quedaré contigo, pero ahora debes dormir. Si sigues así te vas a enfermar  
- Sabes que lo único que calma mi insomnio es estar contigo  
- Estoy aquí ahora - dijo acariciando su cabello.

El efecto fue casi inmediato. Estaba demasiado cansado y exhausto como para haberse negado o haber resistido un poco más, así que cuando Alex le dijo eso fue como haberle dado permiso para hacer algo que estaba esperando ansioso por mucho tiempo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se durmió en segundos, muy, muy profundamente.

A ella igual le daba algo de tristeza no poder compartir con él o tener que verlo sólo de noche, dentro de esas paredes. Sobretodo ahora que pudo escaparse para ir a verlo, cosa que no podría hacer en el resto de la semana, y que él se durmiera. Pero lo entendía. Ella lo conocía bien... Cuando por fín volvieron como pareja en Enero de ese año, Sirius finalmente se había abierto con ella en vez de simplemente actuar como un patán galanazo y don Juan. Fue, simplemente, Sirius.

_Flashback_

- Si te voy a contar no quiero que interrumpas.  
- Lo prometo - dijo tranquila y tiernamente  
- Bien. Déjame pensar por donde comienzo...  
- Sirius, sólo cuéntame sobre tí. No quiero que parezca una entrevista de trabajo - dijo riendo  
- Soy un tipo complejo, Alex - dijo guiñándole un ojo - Supongo que aquí va.

**Recuerdos del alborotador**

Supongo que todo comenzó cuando tenía unos catorce años de edad y asistí a la boda de mi prima, Andrómeda, la hermana de Bellatrix y Narcisa. Sí, Andrómeda era tan "encantadora" como ellas y ese día, particulamente, no me hacía ninguna gracia estar en aquella boda. La boda más grande que había hace años o algo así. Todo el mundo mágico estaba vuelto loco, al menos, los puros. Lo que para mi, ya siendo Gryffindor por cuatro años, era muy ridículo.

Creo que después de Gryffindor y Hogwarts, después de los idiotas de James, Remus y Peter, este momento fue el que más dejó una impresión en mi. En esa época, claro. Estaba allí rodeado de todos los Black, los Lestrange, los Malfoy y otros apellidos de ese estilo... Me pregunté si era la clase de vida que quería y la respuesta inmediata fue que no. Pero... Bueno, sólo tenía catorce años y un miedo reverencial a mis "cariñosos" padres.

Llevaba una hora de ceremonia aburrido jugando con mis pulgares cuando un murmullo general en la Iglesia me sacó de mis pensamientos anti-nobleza y miré hacia arriba. Rabastan miraba a Andrómeda frente al altar con consternación e indignación. No había nada de amor entre esos dos, sólo un matrimonio por conveniencia y eso era obvio. Bellatrix estaba comprometida con Rodolphus (su hermano) y Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo - dijo ella. Levantó su velo y lo puso detrás de su cabeza luciendo asustada pero decidida. Era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida hasta ese momento y no pude evitar reclinarme en la banca y sonreir.

Andrómeda salió corriendo mientras todos se escandalizaban y yo comencé a reir en voz alta. Significaba mucho para mi... Si ella lo había hecho y mi tío Al lo había hecho, yo quizás podría hacerlo. Dudo que mi mamá haya notado en lo que estaba pensando pero aún así me pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza que casi me hizo salir chispas. Supongo que no era buena idea reirme con una carcajada en medio de todo ese caos.

Me encantaría decir que me volví un rebelde sin causa de inmediato, pero no. Eso fue creciendo en mí junto a la influencia negativa de Potter en mi vida. Y cuando comenzamos a crecer y a llegar a la edad del pavo... Bueno, ahí todo se fue a la mierda. A los quince ya me había hecho la fama y me había echado a dormir. Eramos los más populares de Hogwarts... Y no, no estoy exagerando. A ese punto nos dabamos el lujo de dejar que las historias y rumores de nosotros crecieran sin denegarlos:

"Pasan todos los exámenes sin estudiar nunca", en realidad no era taaaan así... "Juegan Quidditch como los dioses", sólo James en realidad. "Se han acostado con todas las chicas de la escuela y algunas profesoras"... De hecho, teníamos un pacto de no meternos con ninguna profesora después de unas historias que escuchamos de Tali. Un alumno que... digamos que no le fue muy bien por meterse con una profesora.

Pero luego los rumores se volvieron realmente ridículos como que nuestra sangre casi era azul, que James había hecho un pacto con Merlín para no perder nunca en Quidditch, que éramos capaces de compartir chicas y hacer tríos y que por lo mismo, posiblemente todos éramos gays encubiertos. Todo tipo de conversaciones descabelladas. Me acusaron incluso de haberme metido con mis primas... Cosa que sólo hice una vez y me encargué de que nadie lo supiera.

_- ¡Sirius, por Dios! - interrumpió Alex_  
_- Te dije que no interrumpieras mi historia, nena_  
_- ¿Cuál fue? Por favor, dime que fue Andrómeda al menos_  
_- Fue Bellatrix_  
_- ¡Eew!_  
_- Voy a continuar - dijo Sirius aclarándose la garganta solemnemente._

Luego Andrómeda hizo lo impensable cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Se casó con un muggle, Ted Tonks... ¡Y su apellido Black pasó a ser Tonks! Me tocó ver como mi adorable tía, un primor como mi madre, iba hasta el Grimmauld Place a quemar su rostro en el árbol genelógico de nuestra pared. Yo creí que era una de las cosas más maravillosas que habían pasado... Pasar de ser un Black a tener un apellido tan común como Tonks era... Como presenciar una obra maestra.

Lamentablemente se transformó en un infierno cuando se convirtió en el tema de la familia. Algo así no podía volver a pasar... Así que, ¿qué mejor que casar a Sirius Black? Me escandalicé, les grité, me negué, mi madre perdió la cabeza y me tiró un candelabro en la cabeza y cuando eso ocurrió... Oh, sólo digamos que no debió hacerlo. De verdad no debió hacerlo. Pesqué mis cosas y me fui para no volver jamás.

Todo el mundo sabe que los papás de James me aceptaron con las manos abiertas, lo que nadie sabe es que James estaba muy enojado al respecto porque entendió de inmediato que yo pasaría a ser el hijo genial y él, el patético.

- _Claro -_ _interrumpió Alex nuevamente, esta vez rodando los ojos. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa bonachona y continuó su historia mientras la chica se preguntaba cuántas cosas estarían exageradas y no debía creer._

Dumbledore nunca me dijo nada, pero después de eso solía guiñarme un ojo por los pasillos y a tratarme especialmente, como "el niño que ya no tenía familia" supongo. Mc Gonagall también se la pasaba ofreciéndome su ayuda, su oído en caso de que necesitara desahogarme o algo así. Pero ya sabes lo que me enseñó papá Black: Los hombres no lloran. Los hombres no se desahogan.

De pronto todo comenzó a girar en torno a la guerra y todo comenzó a ponerse más complicado. Los chicos y yo escuchamos hablar sobre la Orden del Fénix y siempre quisimos unirnos... Cuando descubrimos que Dumbledore era el cabecilla, fue su fin. Decir que lo acosamos desde ese momento no alcanzaría a ser... Pobre hombre. Nunca tuvo ni la más mínima chance de librarse de nosotros.

Él es un genio. Hubiera podido escribir un libro relatando las cosas que iban a pasar a continuación y hubiese estado en lo correcto... Nosotros creímos que sería genial unirnos. Creímos que sería una aventura para nosotros... Al principio sí lo era. Una vez tuvimos un encontrón con unos mortífagos en un callejón sin salida, y fue casi gracioso. En esa época todo nos parecía un juego supongo.

- Bendita Orden del Fénix - murmuré. Hogwarts era mi hogar y sabía que si no hubiera sido por la Orden del Fénix, hubiera sufrido una verdadera depresión por irme al año siguiente  
- Admite que igual te duele, Padfoot - bromeó James tranquilamente - ¿Dónde encontrarás a una chica en cada esquina?  
- Estás amargado porque tú no verás más a Lily - señalé con éxito.

En cuanto a la Orden, para mí era como un juego y una forma de retar a mi familia. Pero James... Él tenía dobles intereses. Sabía que Lily era hija de muggles, sabía que si la guerra se ponía fea no la podía ver más o que quizás cerrarían Hogwarts y, en el mejor de los casos, si nos graduabamos sanos y salvos tampoco volvería a verla. Se le rompía el corazón de sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Sabes, James? - dije acercándome hasta él y susurrando - A mi se me hace que Evans es de las que entrarían también a la Orden.

Su cara se iluminó como si acabase de explicarle el secreto sobre la piedra filosofal. De nuevo, para mi sólo era un juego... Una forma en que la tranquila y sabia colorina haría el trabajo sucio de descubrir como entrar a la Orden del Fénix por nosotros. Pero para James era mucho, mucho más. Estábamos cenando en el Gran Comedor y Lily estaba sentada a unos metros cuando Potter la arribó.

- Lil - dijo sonriendo. Ví de reojo que ella no lo miraba y seguía fingiendo que leía unos pergaminos así que reí para mis adentros - Lily, ¿has escuchado hablar de la Orden del Fénix?  
- Una agrupación extremadamente riesgosa en donde no permiten cerdos egoístas y narcisistas como tú - respondió sin mucha sutileza. No pude evitar explotar de risa a un lado.  
- Me gustaría entrar... y hacer algo "bueno", para variar - siguió él con mucha perseverancia. Realmente impresionaba su perseverancia en esa época - ¿Va con mi personalidad, no crees?  
- No, no lo creo - respondió regresando a su lectura  
- Eres la bruja más inteligente de esta generación, Lily. Deberías unirte también - sugirió  
- No

Cerró su libro estrepitosamente y se fue sin decir más.

- Que carácter de mierda - dije resoplando  
- Y que lo digas - me respondió Potter.

Remus estuvo hablando algunas cosas con Dumbledore en su despacho tiempo después. Si te soy sincero, me esperé lo peor en algunos momentos. Pensaba que Remus ya le estaba haciendo algunos favores impropios al viejo por-

- _¡Por favor! - replicó Alex poniendo una mueca de asco _  
_- ¿Qué? - dijo riendo - Esas cosas pasan en el mundo real_  
_- ¡No es una imagen agradable! - dijo tapándose la cara con un cojín_  
_- Si te deja más tranquila, no, no estaban haciendo nada de eso en esas laaargas horas en el despacho_

Remus estaba convenciendo a Dumbledore de dejarnos entrar a la Orden del Fénix y lo logró. Nosotros sólo íbamos en sexto año... Éramos unos niños si lo piensas, pero más implacable que cualquiera así que no hubiesemos aceptado un no por respuesta. No teníamos idea... No teníamos preocupaciones graves. Sólo éramos inmaduros e insolentes... Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

**La Orden del Fénix**

Como era un verdadero pendejo provocador e irreverente me encargué de provocar una buena impresión de mi en la primera reunión. Estaba lleno de gente mayor que nos miraba con desprecio o con incertidumbre y yo me dediqué a buscar a mi primera víctima dentro de la Orden. No eran muchas mujeres, ni menos de mi edad, pero entre ellas estaban-

_- Marlene Mc Kinnon - puntualizó Alex_  
_- Mm sí - dijo Sirius algo orgulloso - Ya la conocía. Y ella ya me odiaba porque... estem..._  
_- La dejaste en Hogwarts_  
_- Algo así_

Me seguía odiando ahí así que básicamente me fulmió con la mirada. Pero antes de que yo iniciara una controversia, Ojoloco comenzó:

- No entiendo que hacen aquí un grupo de jóvenes rebeldes, desobedientes y arrogantes cuya fama traspasa las paredes de Hogwarts.  
- Veo que nos conocen - provocó James con una risotada  
- Sí, Alastor - lo calmó Dumbledore con un gesto de mano - Chicos, creo que lo primero que deberían tener claro es que esto no es como Hogwarts. Aquí yo no soy su director, sin embargo, es donde más deben obedecer las ordenes y las indicaciones, ¿correcto?  
- ¡Claro, Albi! - dije. Si no era mi director, podía llamarlo como quisiera y "Albi" fue la manera en que intenté pasar el primer límite.  
- Albi - murmuró el pobre viejo. No sé hasta el día de hoy si lo irritó o si le causó gracia y quizás nunca lo sepa - En fin. Se nos une alguien más y creo que el señor Potter tiene mucho que ver  
- ¿Yo? - dijo James  
- Sí, usted

Lily entró por la puerta llevando un vestido celeste y luciendo tan agenlical como nunca mientras el idiota de Potter se atragantaba con aire al lado mío y empezaba a tocer de la impresión. Le pegué varios codazos pero no se calmó y terminó por ponerse completamente rojo por falta de aire y de verguenza.

- Cielos, señor Potter, ¿necesita un vaso de agua? - preguntó Dumbledore. James negó con la mano mientras continuaba tociendo y Lily se sentaba al otro extremo de donde nos encontrábamos, según yo, a propósito.

Me di cuenta de que Marlene me estaba mirando desde el otro lado y comencé a coquetear con ella muy sugerentemente. Hice como que fui a buscar agua para Potter y terminé sentándome junto a ella... Y, admito que no me comporté como lo haría un caballero. Sólo los elfos domésticos saben qué cosas subidas de tono ocurren de bajo de la mesa de las casas.

- _¡¿En medio de la reunión?! - preguntó Alex, interrumpiendo una vez más - Tú no tienes pudor_  
_- ¡Yo era un bombón en esa época! - corrigió - Un despreocupado macho que irradiaba sexualidad a todo momento, con mis ojos grises expresivos y mi barba planeada de tres días_  
_- Un ridículo querrás decir_  
_- Un ridículo que tenía demasiado éxito, niñita _

Y supongo que ella también lo pensaba porque en un minuto me paré para decir que quería ir a buscar mi espejo, lo que por cierto, no era mentira pero ella pensó que era una especie de invitación a mi pieza porque subió "al baño", detrás de mi. Nunca llegué a explicarle que de verdad quería ir por mi espejo y terminamos jugueteando en el baño. Volvimos unos veinte minutos después algo despeinados y desarreglados.

- ¿De qué me perdí? - pregunté como si nada y escuché un par de bufidos  
- Peter, peñíscame - dijo James  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque Sirius se acaba de tirar a Mc Kinnon y me parece demasiado imposible para creer que no estoy soñando - susurró para que nadie más oyera

Peter peñiscó a James, quien gritó. Yo me reí y miré a Marlene quien se sonrojó de inmediato mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello nerviosa y Lily... La inteligente Lily, nos miró a todos uno por uno y comprendió todo.

- Genial. Me vine a meter a un lugar exáctamente igual a Hogwarts con cuatro pelmazos - murmuró. Se cruzó de brazos taimada y James se acercó para decirle algo al oído  
- Descuida, dejaré de ser un pelmazo para que estar aquí deje de ser una tortura

Él no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí, que Lily se puso tan roja como su cabello y ese fue el inicio de todo.

**Alexis**

En un comienzo simplemente creí que era la chica más hermosa que había visto, a pesar de que la había visto desmayada y pálida. Enterarme de que le había salvado la vida a James fue suficiente para que me cayera bien, pero cree muchas expectativas sobre ella. Creí que era valiente, dura, resulta, una especie de héroe femenina en nuestra triste época y cuando logré hablar con ella... Era todo lo contrario.

No había una historia grandiosa detrás. Lo de salvar a James había sido una casualidad y era realmente irritante. Fingí que la escuchaba con interés pero en el fondo estaba tan aburrido de sus quejas y de que fuera tan infantil... En realidad sólo la veía a ella. Era realmente hermosa aunque me estuviera cayendo de mal en peor. Era mucho como una niña aunque sólo fuera un poco más joven que yo... Su cabello era largo y castaño, liso y brillante. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios un poco más oscuros que eso, pero más claros que simplemente rojo.

Sí, me acuerdo de todo eso. Nunca me fijo demasiado, pero esta chica era algo que no había visto antes. Sus ojos eran celestes en ese momento, y digo en ese momento porque aveces cambian a amarillos y entonces, su cara completa cambia. Tiene algo felino y más astuto, más hábil de lo que a la mayoría le gustaría reconocer.

Al principio era una niña que cuidar. Después era alguien que necesitaba. Quizás en la batalla yo seguía siendo el más fuerte, pero luego, cuando nadie veía, yo era el más débil de los dos. Ella era mi cable a tierra cuando estaba desesperado y apunto de volverme loco con la guerra. Por supuesto, toda esta parte de la historia, no se la dije jamás.

**Drunk in love**

Sirius sólo durmió cuatro horas y despertó recordando a John Thomas y a Bret, ambos muertos la noche anterior, como dos fantasmas que volvían para atormentarlo por no haber sido suficientemente rápido y diestro para salvarlos. Por suerte para él, ahí estaba Alex para tranquilizarlo y distraerlo de sus maneras favoritas. Por la siguiente hora todo estuvo bien y nada de lo malo importó más.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí?  
- ¿Irnos a dónde?  
- No lo sé... A cualquier parte. Tomemos un traslador y vámonos a un país cualquiera en donde podamos salir y hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos descubra.  
- ¿Estás hablando enserio?  
- ¡Vamos, Alex! - rogó como un niño emocionado - ¿Hace cuánto no salimos? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez. Si estamos en otro país no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada... Podría ser la última vez que lo hagamos en mucho tiempo.  
- Supongo que podría ser... - dijo algo dudosa, pero por otro lado se sentía bien y emocionante romper las reglas de la vida para tener un poco de libertad - No. Tienes razón. Es hora de que hagamos algo juntos

Los dos se levantaron de la cama con una energía rejuvenecedora y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente dando ideas de qué podrían hacer o a donde ir cuando se escuchó una patada colosal a un mueble y los gritos malhumorados de Remus desde la pieza de al lado. Los dos se apresuraron por ir rápidamente y se encontraron al chico rubio diciendo palabras que hubieran escandalizado a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado. Alex se preguntó qué le había pasado para decir cosas como esas pero Sirius no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- Bendiciones para ti también, Remus - dijo riendo  
- Lo siento - se disculpó lacónicamente  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Alex mirando su pieza más o menos destruida  
- Dumbledore me pidió que vuelva a infiltrarme con los hombres lobo esta noche... Lo odio... Cada vez lo odio más. Tuve que decirle que sí amablemente pero eso no quita el odio que siento a infiltrarme... Aparte del miedo que siento de que me descubran y me maten constantemente, o peor... Que termine por convertirme en uno de ellos.  
- No empieces con eso, Moony - dijo Sirius  
- Lo veo siempre, Sirius. Desalmados, hambrientos, cada vez menos humanos y más bestias... prometeme que si eso sucede, terminarán conmigo antes de que-  
- Alex, ¿por qué no me dejas a solas con Remus?  
- Claro - dijo ella y regresó a la habitación de su novio a hacer los bolsos

Si Remus hubiera podido ser definido de alguna forma, era con la palabra 'roto'. Remus estaba roto y aveces Sirius intentaba arreglarlo de nuevo, pero no podía hacerlo. Aveces parecía que la ausencia de James en el grupo era lo que estaba haciendo que todo se cayera a pedazos, pero era hora de ser más fuertes y más valientes que eso y superar que James tenía que estar escondido por su propio bien aunque eso significara que los otros estuvieran perdidos y andando a tientas en medio de una guerra.

- Sabes que te acompañaría si pudiera convertirme...  
- Lo sé - respondió sin ganas mientras comenzaba a preparar sus cosas para la nueva misión  
- ¿Y cuándo tienes que irte?  
- Ahora mismo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Iré a buscar la poción multijugos a la oficina de Ojoloco... de un tal Harris. Lo tomaron detenido hace unos días y descubrieron que era un hombre lobo, así que acordaron que lo dejarían libre si me prestaba su ADN para infiltrarme y se callaba la boca al respecto  
- Sé que no te vas a convertir en uno de ellos pero es hora de que tú lo sepas o no servirá de nada  
- Olvida que dije eso y no me des un sermón ahora, ¿quieres?  
- Antes que un licántropo eres Remus Lupin. Si alguna vez dejas de ser Remus Lupin, me encargaré de ti

Remus levantó la vista y lo miró inquisitivamente.

- Pero hasta que eso no pase tengo mi derecho como amigo a sermonearte las veces que quieras  
- Ahí está - dijo rodando los ojos - Sabía que ibas a seguir con el tema  
- ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?  
- Preferiría que hablaramos en otro momento a decir verdad, Sirius, ahora no tengo ánimo  
- Ya medio-perdí a James, Remus. Si te pierdo a ti no creo que sea capaz de aguantar mucho más en la guerra... Sé que todo lo que hago te irrita pero si peleamos juntos vamos a tener más fuerza  
- No me irritas - dijo tomando un pequeño maletín - Sé que las cosas han estado mal entre nosotros pero no se trata de ti. La única persona que me irrita soy yo mismo, no esperes que pueda tratar mejor con las personas que están a mi alrededor. Tienes a Alex y a Peter todavía.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?  
- Mira, de verdad tengo que irme ahora y estoy demasiado enojado como para decirte algo coherente. Te debo una conversación cuando regrese.  
- Como quieras

Para no agregarle más problemas y preocupaciones a su amigo lo animaron antes de que partiera a su misión, sin decirle que se escaparían romantica e irresponsablemente a vivir la vida mientras él sufría las injusticias morales de la guerra. Ni siquiera dejaron una nota. Una vez que Remus partió por aquella puerta, ellos tomaron sus bolsos con las cosas elementales e hicieron lo mismo - No sin antes haberle robado un traslador a su amigo licántropo -

**Fantasmas**

Aquella noche Remus fue a dar a un extraño lugar. Los hombres lobo siempre se cambiaban de lugar y dejaban pequeñas señas tipo pistas para reunirse, o aveces se iban todos juntos a otra parte con los ojos vendados o de alguna forma se les impedía ver a donde iban así que cuando se bajó del carro mágico donde iba no se sorprendió tanto de estar en medio de la nada.

La nada era literalmente la nada. A pesar de que el viaje no se hizo tan largo, era obvio que estaban muy muy lejos de la civilización ya que estaban en una especie de planicie seca y agrietada a pesar de que en el cielo se formaba una tormenta eléctrica turbulenta. En medio de toda esa nada había una puerta trampilla grande y de manera, y cuando uno de los tipos (que Remus ya reconocía con el nombre de Slay) la levantó, quedó revelada una larga escalera de cemento.

Y entonces pasó algo muy muy malo. Cuando terminaron de bajarse de los carros los distintos-futuros-hombres lobo, bajaron además a varias personas vivas y amarradas que claramente estaban ahí contra su voluntad. Remus palideció y creyó reconocer a una de cuando era alumno en Hogwarts. Ella era mucho menor en esa época, pero aún así no había cambiado tanto como para no reconocerla.

Gente viva.

Nuevas reglas.

_A la mierda la misión, _pensó.

Horas después Remus estaba nervioso como nunca antes y se aferraba a la licorera que llevaba dentro de su bolsillo, lleno de poción multijugos. El lugar era una mansión abandonada y polvorienta, pero aún así llena de objetos lujosos y lámparas de araña. Todos esperaran a que llegara Greyback para lamerle las botas aunque ahora había un nuevo hombre lobo que se estaba haciendo bastante conocido entre ellos. Su nombre era Slay.

Miró de reojo para no parecer obvio y vio que la gente era llevada a una habitación aparte a la donde estaban todos los demás, ya comenzando a drogarse. Se le pasaron un montón de ideas por la cabeza sobre como sacarlos de ahí, cada una más peligrosa que la anterior, y lo peor de todo era que sólo quedaban unas horas hasta que él mismo perdiera su consciencia y se transformara.

Un traguito más de poción.

**You must be haunting me**

Sirius y Alex fueron a dar a una estación de Berlin en Alemania después de robarle el traslador a Remus. Estando allá pensaron en tomar un tren a Suiza, pero el viaje era demasiado largo como para que lograran regresar ese mismo día... Aunque ya que la travesura estaba hecha, lo menos importante era ahora regresar.

- ¿Le dijiste a Andros que estabas en una misión de la Orden?  
- Sí... y al Ministerio que estaba enferma... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
- Eso creo - dijo besandola apasionadamente en medio de la estación - Las misiones, las enfermedades, todo puede alargarse mucho... Y sólo quiero irme de aquí contigo  
- Tomemos el tren a Lucerna - dijo sonriendo. De pronto se sentía tan feliz y joven como lo hubiera sido si nunca hubiese entrado en la guerra y podía ver en la cara de Sirius que él también se sentía así. Los dos volvieron a sonreirse una vez más antes de que el moreno comprara dos tickets.

Cada cierto rato los embriagaba la sensación de ser libres y se olvidaban de todo, hasta que cualquier cosa que veían o cualquier mirada sospechosa los hacía dudar y desconfiar de todo. Pero cuando llegó el tren, quince minutos más tarde, nada extraño había ocurrido y Sirius dejó todos sus pensamientos de lado recordando el Expresso de Hogwarts que tenía mucho parecido al tren que los llevaría a Suiza.

Los dos subieron y caminaron con emoción electrizante por el corredor alfombrado y lujoso del tren, mientras se sentían como un par de tortolos jóvenes fugándose de las casas de sus padres. Entraron juntos a un compartimento pequeño pero cómodo, con un sillón rojo frente a otro, una ventana y una pequeña repisa sobre cada sillón para poner las maletas. Era igual al Expresso de Hogwarts pero un poco más estrecho. Aún así tenía esa sensación de calidez y bienvenida que hizo que ambos se relajaran más.

- Dumbledore nos va a matar - dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio. Luego se largó a reir - Esto es bastante genial de hecho, siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que hice algo irresponsable. Podría volver a acostumbrarme  
- Ojoloco me va a matar a mi - respondió Alex, sintiéndose menos confiada al respecto - Pero necesitaba escapar del Ministerio y de Andros... y estar contigo  
- Son más de once horas de viaje - dijo el moreno mirando su reloj - No creo que nada malo nos pase aquí dentro... Ni que nadie nos reconozca o tenga idea de lo que pasa en Londres. Creo que podemos relajarnos en serio.  
- ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? - dijo acariciándole el cabello  
- Estoy tranquilo - asintió jugueteando con su pedazo de vidrio - Recuerdo la cara de John de tanto en tanto, pero no siento que me atormente...

El tren se puso en movimiento con un impulso hacia adelante y luego emprendió su marcha lenta y tranquilamente. El clima no estaba mejor en Berlin que en Londres, pero al menos la lluvia era tranquila y no había viento tan fuerte como para que el frío entrara a través de la ventana. Los dos se abrazaron y se acurrucaron para disfrutar de la vista del viaje.

- Nunca he ido a Suiza  
- Yo tampoco  
- En otra vida hubieramos podido quedarnos en Suiza para siempre - dijo ella abrazandolo con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo como Sirius se relajaba un poco más al escuchar esas palabras y esbozaba una sonrisa  
- Cuando la guerra termine continuaré con mi plan de ir a recorrer el mundo en mi moto  
- Lo sé...  
- Pero mi moto tiene un sidecar  
- ¿Es una invitación?  
- Algo así - reconoció - Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo aunque no sé si es posible... Aunque tampoco sé si vamos a estar juntos o vivos para ese entonces... Pero es un plan.  
- Me haces sentir tan halagada - dijo riendo y besándolo en la mejilla - Has cambiado mucho en la guerra. Estás tan decepcionado y desmotivado todo el tiempo...  
- Estamos todos iguales a decir verdad. ¿Has visto a Remus? Remus no es el mismo...  
- Se ha llevado una parte difícil, viendo cosas que ninguno de nosotros ha visto... Sólo piensa el estrés que debe sentir de infiltrarse con los hombres lobo, temiendo todo el tiempo que lo descubran y lo asesinen...  
- ¿Y tú en el Ministerio, con Andros? - preguntó él apretando su mano - O James y Lily... en el encierro total... Yo soy el que no está haciendo nada en la guerra. A nadie le interesa matarme o saber donde queda mi departamento... A veces siento que soy un chiste para los mortífagos y para la Orden, que no hago nada-  
- Sirius - lo interrumpió ella - Esto es una guerra... Estás haciendo lo que puedes y has pasado por mucho  
- Lo siento. No deberíamos estar hablando de la guerra ahora - suspiró  
- Estamos hablando de ti, no de la guerra y quiero escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir así que hazlo  
- Siento que no me queda esperanza - dijo Sirius

La confesión era sincera y él era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por las emociones y tomaban decisiones con el corazón, más que ser un frío calculador como Ojoloco. Así que sin esperanza... No quedaba demasiado más. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban rendición? ¿O era más bien un espíritu roto? Seguía luchando por incercia, pero nada productivo salía de eso.

- Remus y yo peleamos todo el tiempo... Peter se aleja de mi para ponerse bajo el alero de alguien más en la Orden del Fénix... Mi mejor amigo no puede salir bajo ninguna circunstancia y sólo lo veo cuando le llevo la mercadería una vez al mes. Y tú... tú estás con otro hombre.  
- Pero no quiero estar con otro hombre - aclaró rápidamente  
- Lo sé, sé que no quieres. Es sólo que llevo repitiéndome desde los diez años que va a mejorar en algún momento. Que en algún momento mis padres iban a cambiar... O al menos no a tratarme como una basura... Eso nunca ocurrió hasta que tuve que irme. Y cuando llegué a la casa de James, vino la guerra. Si soy justo, al menos no todo fue una mierda desde el comienzo... pero ahora es incluso peor que cuando vivía en el Grimmauld Place. James siempre me daba ánimos y me decía "todo va a mejorar". Pero no mejora nunca...  
- Supongo que algunos nacen y no son felices en una vida entera - respondió su novia - Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme, si eres tan infeliz, ¿por qué no dejas todo y te vas?  
- Oh, no podría - se apresuró a decir - No podría no ser parte de esto  
- Exacto - dijo ella besandolo - Eres un gran hombre, Sirius.  
- No sé si creerlo...  
- Eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo  
- Gracias - dijo riendo un poco  
- Incluso cuando no quieras, voy a estar a tu lado  
- ¿Cuándo no quiera?  
- Seamos sinceros, Sirius... Ya es un milagro que hayamos durado tanto en la guerra  
- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo abrazandola. No dijo nada más.

Si hubiera dicho lo más sincero que se le vino a la cabeza hubiese dicho algo de lo cual se sentiría avergonzado luego. A lo mejor algún día sería capaz de decir lo que realmente sentía o pensaba pero todavía no era el momento. Después de un rato pudieron continuar conversando de algunos temas menos depresivos, compartiendo sus deseos, sus recuerdos y sus secretos más íntimos. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos de una forma u otra, no fue hasta ese día en que se sintieron realmente conectados y enamorados, por primera vez. Después de comer algo se durmieron por unas cuantas horas.

Sirius despertó a eso de las cinco de la tarde cuando la lluvia se empezaba a hacer más densa y nubabla el pasaje. Miró a Alex durmiendo junto a él y se estiró con cuidado para no despertarla, preguntándose si de vuelta en Londres todos estarían bien. El vidrio de la puerta corrediza sonó dos veces suavemente y abrió para encontrarse a un hombre vendiendo emparedados en un carrito.

Compró unos cuantos y los metió en su bolso en donde además guardó el dinero que le había sobrado y sintió siento pesar. Él había sido sincero al decirle a James que su herencia había disminuido mientras estuvo cuidado a los Mc Kinnon, pero nunca dio muchos detalles exactos sobre cuánto había disminuido. No trabajar y sólo gastar por los últimos años había sido fatal para sus finanzas... El dinero no iba a durar mucho tiempo más a ese ritmo. Ni siquiera un años más.

Intentó dejar eso de lado y revisó que andaba trayendo en su bolso, divisando su escoba, un poco de ropa de cambio y agua. Siempre andaba trayendo cosas de emergencia por si acaso, pero esta vez rogaba internamente tener tranquilidad junto a Alex antes de tener que regresar a Londres, y no tener que utilizar nada de lo que había llevado. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había llevado posiones ni medicamentos.

- ¿Alex? - preguntó. La chica siguió durmiendo apasiblemente y no quizo despertarla así que se puso a revisar el bolso con ella con sumo cuidado.

No sólo habían posiones sino que un kit elaborado de ellas, como el que hubiera tenido Ojoloco o un auror. Luego lo pensó bien y recordó que Alex quería prepararse para ser enfermera antes de tener que infiltrarse en el Ministerio. Tenía túnicas, carpetas y papeles de su trabajo... Y también tenía muchas fotos con Andros. Fotos en movimiento de los dos luciendo felices y enamorados... Fotos naturales que hacían que sus celos y su desconfianza volvieran a crecer. Pero puso todo en su lugar rápidamente y se sentó enojado con el bolso sobre sus piernas.

Estaba apunto de despertar a Alex y empezar una pelea apropósito, porque así era él, hasta que el tren se pegó una frenada imprevista haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de cualquier forma. Estaban parados en medio de la línea del ferrocarril y no parecía ser un procedimiento normal. Tomó su varita por si acaso.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Alex pasando su mano sobre el vidrio empañado para mirar. Hombres de túnicas negras con máscaras rojas resaltaban entre la nieve y habían detenido el tren - ¡Mortífagos en Alemania!  
- ¿Mortífagos? - repitió Sirius yendo a ver a la ventana. Ahí estaban.

Eran diferentes a los mortífagos del Reino Unido en su vestimenta, pero claramente soldados de las fuerzas oscuras en ese país. Tragó saliva y miró a Alex. Más que miedo sintieron pena y rabia de no haber podido continuar con sus planes de tranquilidad, pero rápidamente tomaron sus varitas.

- ¿Por qué mi bolso está ahí? - preguntó Alex  
- Lo siento... Estaba viendo si tenías posiones  
- ¿Revisaste mi bolso?  
- ¿Enserio? ¿Vamos a discutir por eso ahora? - dijo tirándole el bolso y una vez que rebotó contra el sillón, un sonido muy fuerte vino de adentro y posteriormente algo salió traspasando el género para chocar y quebrar el vidrio de la ventana. Una bala - Por Merlín santísimo, Alex, ¡¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?!  
- No andes tirando mi bolso por ahí - dijo con cara de pocos amigos y sacando un arma

Sirius suspiró y prefirió no decir nada. Aveces sentía que conocía a Alex más que a si mismo y al minuto siguiente sentía que no conocía en absoluto a la persona que estaba frente a él. En ese minuto Alex alargó su mano y le ofreció una segunda pistola a él mientras con la otra guardaba la suya propia en la comisura de sus jeans.

- Aveces son más útiles y ellos nunca se lo esperan - le explicó para que la recibiera  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuántas veces has salido a dispararle a los mortífagos para que tengas clara esa información? - replicó mordazmente  
- No tantas - dijo besandolo para evitar una discusión.

Abrieron la puerta con sigilo para salir al pasillo en donde más de una persona estaba preguntándose que ocurría. Muchos eran claramente muggles. Sirius guardó su arma en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero para no alertar a nadie y los dos caminaron hasta el vagón en donde se encontraba el restaurante. No había nadie allí, pero al menos podían ver desde la ventana que quedaban menos mortífagos afuera en la nieve y continuaban entrando al tren.

- ¿Los detendremos igual?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo el moreno  
- Son alemanes... Debe ser una inspección de rutina. No nos reconocerán  
- Si vemos mortífagos los detenemos, sin importar la nacionalidad que tengan  
- Muy noble y todo pero sólo somos dos - dijo pegando su oído a una puerta. Al otro lado es escuchaban discusiones de los supuestos mortífagos con el personal del tren, forcejeos y golpes secos que no podían significar nada bueno - Creo que lo que deberíamos-

Intentó decir Alex, pero Sirius ya había dado una patada a la puerta abriéndola y se enfrascaba en una batalla con los mortífagos a una velocidad que debía ser un nuevo record. Alex se quedó tras el marco de la puerta intentando pensar un poco más fríamente antes de acudir al rescate y lo divisó. El transformador eléctrico muggle estaba justo ahí mismo. Apuntó con la varita y con un poderoso hechizo y un fuerte estruendo, chispas saltaron dejando todo el tren en la oscuridad.

Con la luz apagada la batalla se limitó al azar ya que los que hacían _lumos_ no podían hacer hechizos o maldiciones al mismo tiempo. Sirius era sólo uno asi que le pegara a quien le pegase le daría a un mortífago mientras Alex se concentraba en cubrir la puerta para que ningun pasara de aquel vagón. Los flashes y haces de luz que salían con cada hechizo eran los únicos detellos que por segundos iluminaban todo.

Como era de esperarse después de un rato de ardua batalla Sirius y Alex fueron reducidos a nada y arrodillados en el piso de madera para ser encadenados y tomados prisioneros. Les habían quitado sus varitas pero sus armas seguían en donde las habían dejado y así fue como Sirius entendió que la idea de Alex en realidad no había sido tan mala.

Los bajaron al tren a empujones y apenas enterraron sus pies en la nieve sus ropas se mojaron hasta las canillas y el frío caló hondo en sus huesos. Era pleno invierno en un lugar entre la frontera de Alemania y Suiza, con Los Alpes realmente cerca. Lo peor era que, incluso dentro de la desgracia de haber sido tomado prisioneros, no los llevarían a ningun lado. Después de caminar durante minutos llegaron a una trinchera construida en la misma nieve y los tiraron dentro.

- Espero que estés contento ahora - murmuró Alex  
- A lo mejor no me hubieran atrapado si hubiera podido ver alguna mierda de lo que estaba pasando  
- ¿Ahora es mi culpa que saltaras sobre un grupo de como veinte mortífagos sin planear una estrategia?  
- No fue por eso - dijo rodando los ojos y luego se acercó a ella para susurrarle - Estaban hablando de algo que querían meter en el tren, por orden de Voldemort  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- No sé mucho alemán, pero sí. Quería ver que era... Pensé que si entraba rápido y de imprevisto vería el objeto del que hablaban y así... que se yo, quizás destruir algún plan de Voldemort - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se percató de que su novia tenía los labios casi azules y que estaban con la nieve casi hasta las rodillas - Te estás congelando, ven aquí  
- Estoy bien - se apresuró a decir - Aún tengo mi pistola pero no hay forma de que la alcanse con las manos encadenadas  
- Lo sé, yo tampoco

Las cadenas de Sirius habían quedado demasiado ajustadas y mal puestas, y sabía que era literalmente cosa de tiempo hasta que empezaran a hacerle añicos la piel de las muñecas aunque en vista de la ropa que llevaban puesta, era más preocupante que murieran de hipotermia antes de que las cadenas llegaran a hacer algo.

En ese momento llegó uno de los mortífagos con su máscara roja y se paró frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién mierda son ustedes y por qué nos atacaron en el tren? - dijo con un inglés muy tosco  
- Nadie en especial - dijo Sirius restándole importancia  
- Nadie en especial, ¿eh? - repitió el hombre y luego giró su cabeza hacia un grupo que se mantenía protegido bajo un pequeño techo creado con tablones y les gritó en alemán - ¡Son ingleses! - El hombre regresó a donde estaba el grupo a verificar fotos de _enemigos_ de Voldemort en Inglaterra  
- ¡Demonios! Si es que salimos vivos de esta el Ministerio sabrá que sigo en la Orden del Fénix y Andros sabrá que sigo contigo y todo mi trabajo se va a ir a la mierda  
- Cálmate, ¿quieres? - dijo Sirius  
- ¡No puedo calmarme, todavía no entiendes que ha sido un sacrificio para mi cada maldito día desde que estoy infiltrada! - gritó Alex

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sirius metió sus manos aún atadas bajo la chaqueta de Alex y tomó la pistola que tenía ella en sus pantalones con algo de incomodidad, apuntó sin mucha técnica y disparó vaciando el cartucho en donde quedaban cinco balas sobre los mortífagos. No le dio a ninguno. Uno de los hombres lo apuntó rápidamente con la varita y el suelo explotó bajo de Sirius y Alex, provocando un derrumbe de nieve sobre ambos.

No hubo tiempo de preocuparse extra, ya que lo noquearon y se desmayó sobre la nieve. Pudieron pasar sólo segundos, minutos, horas o días... Él no lo sabía, lo único que sabía fue que despertó en otro lugar muerto de frío y que Alex no estaba con él. Cayó en pánico... Y en ese momento nada más sintió el enorme peso de ver sus esperanzas y planes felices de una hora antes completamente destrozados en el suelo.

**Bye Bye London**

Miró a su alrededor, sólo había una habitación cuadrada y pequeña con paredes gastadas y agrietadas, y el suelo no tenía nada más que polvo y arenilla. Ya no estaba atado pero lo habían registrado y la otra pistola muggle que Alex le había dado no estaba. Menos su varita. Pero por suerte el pedazo de vidrio con el que se comunicaba con James estaba tirado en el suelo a unos centímetros de la rejilla de la puerta.

Alargó su mano bajo la rejilla y lo tomó. Estaba roto... Estaba roto como el de James ahora, cada vez quedaba menos de lo que la pareja de vidrios había sido. Miró y no había nadie allí... Por supuesto. James estaría trabajando, sacando la nieve del patio en el Valle de Godric, tranquilo junto a su esposa en la vida tranquila de quien se esconde en una guerra. Luego llamó por su nombre pero aún así James no apareció... Llevaban meses sin ocupar los espejos como medio de comunicación y no le extrañaría si James lo tenía guardado y olvidado en un cajón. Nadie los iba a ir a buscar.

Toció un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente tenía una costilla rota, una vez más. Se acercó a la rejilla e intentó sacarla con fuerza pero las visagras ni siquiera crujieron un poquito así que optó por la mejor opción y gritó si había alguien ahí, alguien que lo ayudara. Después de un rato llegó una mortífaga sin su mascara roja y le tiró una hogaza de pan.

- Veo que finalmente despiertas, Sirius Black  
- ¿Dónde está-?  
- ¿La chica? Cuando fuimos a sacarlos de debajo de la nieve sacó una pistola de tu chaqueta, le disparó a unos cuantos y salió corriendo a perderse en medio de la nieve. La hubiesemos seguido pero de cualquier forma tiene más posibilidades de morir en la nieve que con nosotros.

El moreno no dijo nada y barajó sus opciones. La buena noticia es que Alex se había ido, la mala era que deambulaba sola por terrenos cubiertos de centimetros de nieve y con las manos atadas. En cuanto a él, la cosa podría estar aún peor a menos que Alex se las arreglara para dar aviso y que todos fueran en su rescate pero ni siquiera él sabía exactamente en qué parte estaba.

- ¿Tendré que estar aquí para siempre? - preguntó  
- De hecho, no. Debe ser tu día de suerte - dijo abriendo la rejilla - A mi señor pareció no importarle que te tuvieramos aquí. Sólo dijo que te quitaramos todo y que desde ahora dependía de nosotros que no salgas de Alemania  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó palideciendo  
- Que puedes estar libre mientras estés quietito en este lugar, con estricta prohibición de participar en cualquier...revuelta y de mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. No puedes volver nunca más al Reino Unido  
- Pero...¡No pueden!  
- Es eso o tu cabeza - dijo sacando su varita  
- No puede mantenerme fuera del Reino Unido - murmuró con rabia y consternación. Se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que quería pero la mortífaga adivinó de cualquier forma  
- ¿Qué nos hace pensar que no escaparas de Alemania y llegarás a Reino Unido de cualquier forma? Esto - dijo pasándole un pedazo de pergamino - Parece que no tienes muchos amigos por allá.

Sirius estiró el doblado papel para leer una orden de destierro del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido que parecía ser una simple carta base, no dirigida, pero abajo se le había agregado a puño y letra que era destinada a Sirius Black por participar de organizaciones secretas contra el gobierno y era firmada por A.H.

- Andros Huxley, maldito hijo de perra - mururó por lo bajo mientras arrugaba el papel 


End file.
